Serpent Personified
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: Behind every evil was an evil that created it, and Harry is determined to prove to Tom that he cannot face his demons alone. But what'll happen when a certain blond reveals his own past horrors?HP/LV/LM demon/dark!harry TEMPORARILY AT A STANDSTILL.
1. Who the bloody hell are you?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. all credit except for the plot of this fanfiction goes to J.K Rowling.

Title: Serpent Personified

Pairing: Harry/Voldemort some Harry/Lucius if you squint.

Full Summary: There's something wrong with Harry; Hermione & Ron want answers. Why is he hanging out with Malfoy? What's he hiding under that Glamor? Why does he sneer at them when he KNOWS they're looking? why does he seem to jump at any sudden movements? How is he beating 'Mione in every class? And why, if he _does_ come to the dorm at curfew, does he spend all night staring at the ceiling, unmoving? Little do they know, that Harry was murdered _months_ ago...yet, still alive in every way. HP/LV some HP/LM OOC dark!Harry maybe Evil!Harry later

A/N: alright this is my first fanfic. so if it sux, please tell me so I can make it _not_ suck.

"test" - regular speech

'test' - thoughts

_~test~_ - parseltongue

* * *

Serpent personified

Chapter one – "who the bloody hell are you?!"

Ba-bump

Over strong hands held his arms down, two sets of knees accompanying them for a better hold. Laughter rang in his ears and flashes of shadowed light burst into his eyes. The sharp, sour stench of alcohol invaded his nostrils, making him retch. But he wanted this. He _wanted_ to die…right?

Ba-bump

"Come on freak! Let's see how freaky we can make you!" a sharp pinch in his arm gave way to an unbearable spreading burn that seared his veins like Feind Fyre. Someone was screaming.

Ba-bump

"Oh, shite look, D! He's smok'n! heh! Looget his arm!"  
"Do't again! Th'other one!"

Ba-bump

'Please! Make it end!' he begged. He just wanted to die! Not be melted like his arms were doing! 'No! Stop the melting! Just kill me!' but he couldn't hear his voice over whoever was filling his ears with high pitched noise.  
"Bloody hell!"  
'Was someone there?' he thought deliriously. 'Good Merlin! Please stop them and kill me! Put me out of my misery!'  
"Do it to 'is face!" slurred voices filled his head with the screams. "Want ta see his eyes fizz!"  
"smash his specs! He won' need them anymore!"

Ba-bump

Why couldn't he feel his arms? Why were his eyes burning?! Why couldn't he stop this? Where was his wand?! Why didn't they just A. K him and be done with it?! He'd never felt such pain! Not even the Cruciatus could compare!

Ba-bump

"Just once more, Big D!"  
"Yeah! Write something!"  
"Take his shirt off!" cold air hit the boys cold sweated skin, just before the burning hit that too, seeping into his bloodstream, carving into his flesh like a liquid knife.  
'JUST KILL ME!! I BEG YOU! JUST KILL ME AND BE DONE!'

Voldemort was ripped from his vision by the desperate cry of his horcrux, as he realized what was happening. Before his better sense could recover itself, he apparated on the spot to the park just outside Little Whinging st.

* + * + * + *

_~harry…~_ a voice echoed in his head as he felt his consciousness half return. his body was no longer in pain, if anything, numb. _~Harry…~ _the voice whispered again. _~awake, my __snakeling__.~_

Ever so slowly, emerald eyes fluttered open to a bright light. So bright he should have been blinded, yet it only comforted him. Turning his head gingerly, afraid moving might bring back his agony, he saw the deep blue eyes of what he could only guess to be an angel. Was he dead? Would he finally get to see Sirius, his parents?

_~am…am I dead?~_ he asked the man as he came into focus. For the first time in his life(?) he saw the face of another, unhindered by the limitations of his poor eyesight.

The raven haired man chortled and brushed a strand of hair from Harry's forehead.

_~No snakeling. You have not perished quite yet.~_

_Then…what happened? Who are you?~_ he lifted himself up off of the ground_,_ looking around him to see a magnificent and expansive, garden-like world. _~where am I?~_ he asked eyes widening in awe at the indescribably beauty of this place.

_~All in good time, child.~_ the man stood and held a hand out for him to take. _~But, you may call me Salazar, if you wish.~_

Harry, at one time, may have gasped, or shrieked, perhaps even attempt to run away at this. But strangely, he felt at peace.

_~Come. We have much to discuss.~_

* + * three days later * + *

"My lord." a tall, richly robed man gave a reverent kneel, "He is awake."  
Voldemort ceased his pacing and waved his servant away, a pale, spidery hand clutching his right forearm. By Morgan le fey, what had he done?! What had he been thinking, bringing the Potter brat into his home; to heal, of all things?! He should have given the boy what he had asked for, and killed him while he was weak!  
It was in no way his fault that the boy had been subjected to this! In no way at all! Gah! Why had he helped the damn child?!  
_~Perhaps master can relate?~_ hissed his constrictor counterpart, tiling her head in consideration.  
_~Nonsense!~_ the dark lord denied. ~My _situation was completely different!~_ nagini only glared at her master, causing him to sigh. _~No! Don't tell me! I already know what you're going to say! 'But it is! Your own scars pro__ve__ it!' Well, I disagree! Those were made for different __reaso__-Don't look at me like that!~_  
Nagini smirked inside. She knew she'd won this argument the moment he had used her as an excuse to debate with himself. There was a long, drawn out pause before voldemort spoke again.  
_Fine! I'll see if he's sane! If only for the purpose of deciding to kill him now or later!~_ he growled. _~If he is fine then I shall do so and be rid of him!~  
~So eloquent with your planning, as always master.~ _the serpent teased._  
__~Shut up, __Nagini__!~__  
_  
Ten minuts later the dark lord found himself at the door of potter's temporary room. Why on Earth was he so nervous!?  
'Get a hold of yourself!' he coached to himself. With an amazingly much needed breath of courage, he opened the door and walked in to see the brat sitting on the bed, his head turning to face him, his expression surprisingly blank, before twisting into a sneer.  
"Why are you here?" he asked with a growl. The serpentine lord snorted at the blatant show of disrespect.  
"Really, Mr. Potter, do you truly need me to answer that?" he scoffed. The boy seemed to calculate him a moment.  
"Yes. Here I am, Merlin knows where, I'm still alive, and you're giving off a feeling of unease. I can smell it." This took the elder man aback.  
"_Smell_ it potter? Do tell."

'Heh.' Harry chortled to himself. 'I'll bet my wand and ten galleons that he tries to weed into my head for that comment.' And not a second later he felt a small, stealthy probe at the wall of his occulmancy.  
"After you tell me what you plan to do, and don't bother being discreet when you try to get in my head, Voldemort. Honestly I don't give a bloody fuck anymore but it would be nice to get a warning." The boy's eyes were unmoving as he played with his fingernails, unperturbed by his captors growing irritation.  
"Make no mistake, Potter. I'm going to kill you."  
"Sure you are," he sneered, "Because you've done so well at that the last four times." he spat mockingly. "That threat got old five years ago." Voldemort's jaw clenched at the insulting cheek.  
"The fact that you are still alive after what those children did to you, is in no way my fault or my problem." at this, Harry let out a snort, much like his own.  
"I fail to see that." he threw back. "Otherwise, why would you take it as your responsibility to keep me nice and warm in this, I must admit, very comfortable bed." Riddle ignored his snark and pressed his point.

"Not many could withstand acid in their bloodstream, Potter."  
"Call it bad luck."  
"For yourself or I?" the dark lord retaliated. "Frankly I am quite baffled by your apparent lack of ability to die, potter." he held back a tempting chuckle. "What's your secret? I must know." Harry's faced looked strained for a split second as if attempting to suppress one of his own as well.  
"I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you."  
"Shame that." red eyes narrowed at the adolescent. "I'd prefer it the other way around."  
_~THEN KILL ME AND FINISH THE JOB ALREADY!~ _The boy hissed with a furry the dark lord had never witnessed in anyone other than himself, waiving his wand to block the shards of the many exploding and, now, burning objects in the room. Though he would deny it, a feint shiver made its way a few inches down his spine. Something was not quite right about him. He couldn't get into his mind. He could tell however, that there was much internal conflict within the child. He could understand that. But why did it seem like there was more to it than met the eye?

An agonizing silence ensued between the bickering enemies, and several minutes passed by before a short sigh escaped the captive.  
"…why?" Voldemort didn't reply, not for a good thirty seconds as he contemplated the necessity to explain his reasons he, himself had only just realized and admitted. But ever so slowly, he lifted his right sleeve and revealed the word "demon" crudely engraved into his pale flesh.  
"I do not tolerate the mutilation of children." he muttered as if ashamed of his philosophy. "…not even those I intend to kill." Yet another pause in the discussion until Harry's head tilted in a strangely Nagini-like manor.  
"Am I supposed to believe that?" The Dark Lord's anger burst forth at the brats shocking apathy at what he'd just been shown.  
"Did you not _see_?!" he raged. "Is my showing you my most _withheld _secret not enough proof!?" Blank eyes stared at him, unblinking, and for the first time, Voldemort noticed their lack of movement and could not contain a small intake of breath at the sight..  
"Ah. So you finally noticed my problem?" asked the youth with astounding flatness. The serpent growled internally at his own lack of perception on the child's condition and took a thin wrist in his grip.  
"Don't touch," harry began before inhaling as sharply as the other man only moments ago. "…blimey." His fingers grazed the puffed scar upon the cold forearm. Tracing over every letter with…almost what seemed like pity; definitely understanding. "So…this is why you hate muggles." he muttered and removed his hand, eyes still stationary in their distorted sockets.  
"One of many reasons." Harry nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Pardon if I prefer to stay ignorant of them." Voldemort sneered.  
"Yes, you are quite good at that."  
"Not my fault I don't have parents to teach me not to be, is it?"  
"I didn't need them." The Dark Lord defended. Harry let out a mocking laugh.  
"Oh, yes! And things turned out _so_ well for you didn't they, tom?"  
"Don't call me that _sodding_ name!" He shouted venomously, with an unexpected twist of pain, turning around to leave.  
"I…I'm sorry." the Dark lord stopped in his tracks, unsure if he heard correctly. "Being…" he turned to see the boy was visibly trying not to cry. "Being named for him would be like me being named for my uncle Vernon." He shuddered momentarily. "I'd…I'd hate it more than anything, so…yeah." he apologized genuinely. "I'm sorry."

Voldemort gazed at the boy in disbelief at his, rather, beyond age reasoning. _This_ was the true Harry, he realized. Harry was no mere boy; he certainly was not a sarcastic adolescent child. He was compassionate and civil, perhaps a bit self hating, by the sound of his tone. This was the _real_ boy-who-lived. But thinking it best to let the boy alone for a while, and again, wondering why in the seven levels of hell he even cared, he once more turned to depart.  
"Voldemort?" Morgana's Tits! Would he _ever_ be allowed to leave?  
"Yes?" there was a small shuffle behind him and before he could protest he was captured in a painfully weak and desperate hug, as if it took every ounce of strength he had to attempt it.  
'Though,' reasoned the snake, 'it probably is.'  
"Thank you…" he felt the boy whisper into his back. The boys arms droped like dead weights as a small grunt sounded behind him, sending a pang of guilt through his little-known-to-exist conscience. He refused to feel sentimental for the boy! He _refused_! This was _Potter_!  
"I will send a house elf with a meal for you." he stated flatly and strode out of the room, locking the door behind him. He stood outside the room pondering his situation when he remembered the boy's words.  
_"You're giving off a sense of unease. I can smell it."_  
He'd never gotten the answer as to how. Ah well, he'd find out soon enough. As he floated down the hall his mind strayed to the boys eyes. He remembered how vibrant his green eyes had been…how sa…er- _comical._ Yes. Comical, that they were no more than congealed orbs of blood, now.  
Voldemort sighed in shame. He was going soft, for Harry _bloody_ Potter of all people! He couldn't deny it. Why him though?  
_~Didn't I tell you he's just like you, master?~_ Nagini slithered up to him and wrapped around his arm as he lowered it.  
_~Sure, gloat all you want, you damn mother hen!~_  
_~And you'd hate it any other way_.~ she hissed a laugh. _~Admit it, master. This has changed your opinion on everything, hasn't it?~_ Voldemort hesitated before nodding.  
_~I admit, the boy holds a significantly more personal position in my life, now, than just a nuisance to rid myself of.~  
__~What do you intend to do?~_ Voldemort considered his many obvious options, discarding most involving the child's death. In such a short time, the boy had seemed develop a strong and bitter aura. Perhaps…  
_~Yes…perhaps I shall.~_ he chuckled to himself. "Lucius!" he called out and, with a small pop, the elder Malfoy appeared and kissed the hem of his robe.  
"You asked for me, my lord?"  
"I have need for my potions master, and your son." he stated. "Fetch them for me."  
"As you wish, my lord." and the blonde departed. Nagini hissed approvingly.  
_~What are you up to?~_ she asked rhetorically knowing exactly what was up.  
Nothing_ my dear, why _ever_ would you ask such a thing?~_ He pat her on the head and gave her a rare smile._ ~Tell me, __Nagini__, what do you think of the eyes of a pit viper?~_

Tom's eyes snapped open at the sound of three small pops.

'When did I fall asleep?' he wondered before spotting his guests. There at the door were Severus, Lucius and his poof of a son, Draco. 'About time.' He never liked that boy; spoiled rotten by his father who, ironically, never paid him any attention except when being whined at.

'Desperate times call for desperate measures, however.' He consoled to himself. 'Think happy thoughts. There is a good chance he will be killed. That's always a plus.'

"Lucius, wait outside the room with your," he didn't bother to hide a sneer as he looked at the young half-veela. "Son." He waived a hand to dismiss them. "I wish to speak to Severus alone." The two Malfoys bowed reverently and left the room, Draco looking a bit frightened. 'What a cowardly little whelp.' He thought observantly and held back a chuckle. 'Just like his father.' He waived his wand at the door behind them, effectively locking it, and turned to face Severus who was now on one knee at his feet as he lounged in his plush, velvet armchair.

"My Lord," the potions master murmured with a hint of desperate flattery, before kissing the hem of his dark green robes. Voldemort loved how this man thought he could so easily fool him into thinking he was_ that_ submissive in his services. But he watched as the small thought pass by and placed a hand to his obsidian hair.

"You never fail to amuse me, Severus." Tom couldn't resist a chance to throw his false level of devotion back at him. Not many knew this side of him, but he did so love a good prank. "One would think, with the way you tremble at my presence, that you felt more than simple _loyalty_." He felt his servant tense beneath him and once again forced back an impulse to laugh. 'The effects of innuendo on him are boundless.' he thought smugly. 'Poor man must be so deprived.'

"What say you, Severus? Do you feel …_close_ to your master?" Snape looked up, just below Riddle's eyes and placed a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm not sure I understand your meaning, My Lord." But the confusion missed his eyes, which glimmered with discomfort.

'Oh! This is superbly rich!' the serpent sang inside. 'Why did I never think of this before?' he decided to take it a bit further before stating his real reasons for summoning him. He quickly searched his mind for something to picture as he proceeded to rake his spidery fingers through the man's ever so slightly greasy hair. 'He must have been in his potions lab when Lucius fetched him.' He mentally paused and pictured the Legolas look-alike. 'Hmmm.' He let his mind wander over the thought of the blonde sprawled out wantonly over his bed, slit orbs glazing slightly as he purposefully looked at the man he was fondling. Crimson darkened to mahogany with a slight spark of amusement when snapes eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of his masters growing libido, and discreetly darting to the door

"Severus," he purred, sliding a finger down the side of his jaw before taking the defined chin between his thumb and forefinger, teasing him. "Do you lust for your master?" again the deep onyx eyes flashed to the nearest exit as if begging for a chance to escape through it.

"Answer me." He commanded softly, with a small leer, as if daring him to deny his "suspicions".

"I-I…"

"Uhhm…am I interrupting?" both Voldemort and Snape switched their gases to the young raven gawking at them from the bedroom door, overlarge, silk pajamas draping over his arms and legs. Severus' complexion paled; his expression one of complete and utter shock.

"P-potter!?" he stammered. Tom smirked at the sight of the boy when his mouth opened amazingly wide at the sound of his potions professor's voice.

"Professor?! Is that you?" Severus snorted, his snark immediately returning at the presence of his pupil.

"Indeed Potter." He sneered at the boy, standing and straightening his robes. "Whose privacy did you assume you were so rudely invading?" he watched as the boys face fell momentarily before spitting back at him with his reply.

"Pardon if I wasn't expecting Voldemort to be mouth buggering my greasy git of a professor." Tom's efforts to suppress an amused "hn." failed him. Snape however, through an amazing display of self control, withheld a gnawing urge to leap over and strangle the boy.

"I fail to see how you would make such an accusation when you were watching nothing of the sort." Once again Potter's expression seemed to falter before twisting into an uncharacteristically bitter sneer, unmet by his normally, over-expressive eyes. Upon closer, split second examination, he noticed why.

"Good Merlin! Your eyes!" Harry's expression turned, if possible, darker.

"As observant as always, _Professor_; one _never_ gets anything past you." He spat contemptuously.

"Now, now, Harry." Voldemort cut in, sensing the possibility of a nasty brawl. "No need to be so hostile. Severus is, after all, here to help you." The potions master debated weather or not to give his Lord an incredulous glare when he once more saw the, now, useless pair of eyes that Potter now sported, his face instantly scrunching in half disgust, half pity. One could not blame him; the brat's eyes were quite rancid to look upon in their current state.

"Help me?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Tch! As if I'd need _his _help. And for that matter, as if he'd _consider _helping _James Potter's Brat._" He turned to the direction that Voldemort seemed to be. "No offense Marvolo," he crossed his arms defiantly. "But I've learned to adapt with the _shite_ my life shoves at me pretty _bloody damn_ _well_!" his face expressed a hint of anger before it straightened apathetically. "I'm sure being blind, won't affect me too badly. I didn't use my eyes much in the first place." Voldemort hid his surprise at his tone. How anyone could talk of being blind as if referring to the weather?

"Potter, do let's be serious." he requested stoically. "How could you have-"he was interrupted by Harry's sudden burst of laughter. Snapes face stretched into a state of alarm at the manic tone to the boys screaming cries of hilarity.

"_Please_ spare me the jests, _My Lord_!" he mocked as his speech grew more intelligent. "Do you honestly believe for _one moment_, that my _dear _relatives would actually spend time and money on buying me the correct prescription of lenses?" he chortled bitterly. "They found my glasses in a pawn shop and bought them for three shillings. It was _more_ than they wanted to pay." He walked over to Riddle with no problems and leaned in close; mauled eyes staring unseeingly into his. "I haven't seen more than a giant blur since I was less than four years of age. I depend on everything _but _my eyes. In all honesty," his mouth twisted into quite a nasty sneer. "I am damn well sure that if I could see, I would have been killed many times over. I find my complete loss of sight a blessing." both Voldemort and Severus looked at him incredulously. A short pause ensued before the latter hesitantly broke it.

"I don't understand." He spoke carefully, so as not to provoke him. He knew from experience, when a person laughed like his Lord, they were one step from the edge. He wasn't sure he wanted to tip the boy over it. "How could the loss your remaining eyesight be a benefit?" Harry turned his neck to him and scowled.

"It took what little confusion he had, away." the Dark Lord answered for him. "Though, I highly doubt you would have that opinion if you remembered the benefits you've missed out on."

"Pardon my disagreement." Harry pulled a lock of his hair back and his mouth scrunched to the side as if contemplating something. "I think I should grow it out long if I survive my stay here." he said as if their previous subject was of no importance. "It may help tame it. What do you think?" Tom shook his head in partial amusement.

"I hardly see the significance of the length of that mop you call hair." he went along with it, nonetheless. He was no fool and he knew that he would get noting from pushing the boy. "However, I believe you would look quite stunning if your hair reached Lucius' length." He passed off his compliment as banter. Though, why he felt a sliver of agreement with his own mechanized statement, he was unsure. The boy was; he allowed himself to admit, a moderately good looking adolescent. Fill out his malnourished body a tad and he'd be undeniably breathtaking. Not unlike himself at that age; though, he had been better fed.

"You think so?" Harry looked off into space as he tried to picture himself with Lucius' hair and a tiny smile allowed itself to appear. "I think I will then, giving, I live long enough to accomplish that."

"Would you like me to help?" offered Voldemort.

"Would you please? My wand seems to have vanished, though you may have some part in that." Harry smiled though not for the reasons his two companions believed. He had no reason to feel crippled by his lack of a wand. Not with his new… _circumstances_.

"Well you couldn't expect me to let you keep it." Tom pulled out his wand.

"Touché." Severus only stood there, speechless. Hell must have frozen over; Potter and the Dark Lord, partaking in casual small talk? It was unreal! He watched as his master flicked his wand at the Gryffindor and his messy, flyaway hair lengthened into a straight, yet just as feathery, arse long sheen of silk. He could most certainly see what the Dark Lord meant. He really was stunning.

"So, Potter,"

"Harry." the teen insisted. "Please call me Harry." Voldemort shook his head.

"Potter, let us not fool ourselves into believing we are friends." he tisked. "I am destined to kill you, and kill you I shall."

"Who's fooling whom, Marvolo?" sniggered Harry with a smirk. "If you had discovered what I have, you would not be so quick to think I'll just stay dead." Both Severus and Voldemort raised a curious eyebrow.

"And what, pray tell, have you discovered that would so _effectively_ change my mind?"

"I'm not the only Horcrux in this room." Voldemort snorted.

"I can't deny I am impressed at your knowledge of the Dark Magicks potter. But Nagini is not in this room." Now it was Harry's turn to laugh.

"I'm blind," he retaliated. "Marvolo. Not mentally disabled." He walked fluidly over to the love seat by the glowing fire and sat down, making himself comfortable. "And I don't believe _you_ are either. Although, I might ask you how you failed to point out my _miraculous_ recovery from the acid in my veins." Tom froze at this statement. He had, indeed missed the painfully obvious change within the last hour; though, in that spit second his surprise changed into an expression similar to greed. This child had healed from severely crippling injuries in the course of an hour. He had not recovered in the slightest while unconscious. The only explanation was that the brat knew something, some magic, he, himself did not.

"Indeed." Tom admitted. "So tell me, Potter." He moved forward with the conversation with a false smile. "Who is the other Horcrux? I cannot imagine it being Severus, and I highly doubt there is a presence in this room I am not aware of. The only conclusion I can come to is you think _I_ am the Horcrux. Am I correct?" He chortled at the very thought.

"Actually, that is _exactly_ what I am saying." Harry spoke as if at a business meeting. Tom wondered why the brat was acting so formal. It was unnerving the way he seemed so at ease, as if he was in no danger. Perhaps he was wrong before. Was this the real potter? With the boy being a new and particularly strong O cculmens, he couldn't be sure. "When your spell backfired off of my person, by magical law, I am the one who threw the curse. Thus my own soul was split at the killing of that particular shard of your own."

"But surely you realize that an incantation must be said to seal the shard into a solid form."

"And yet, your soul was sealed into my body with no such incantation. It was a mutual reaction." He continued, enjoying the thought of teaching the great Dark lord Voldemort as if he were a school boy. "Do you think we would both be able to see into the others mind if only you had placed a Horcrux? If that was so, then I would be unable to enter your mind, only you into mine." Once more the Dark Lord was struck by amazement. Potter was right! How could he not have seen this?

Severus listened with fascination at the astounding show of Dark knowledge Potter was displaying. How did he learn all this? And how did he know this while the Dark Lord did not? He had to ask.

"How did you learn this?" he blurted out, regretting his overly excited tone. Harry turned to him and smiled.

"I would tell you outright, but I'd rather pull a Dumbledore and answer your question with another. It's more fun for me that way." He gave a short laugh at his tame pun. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"What does reincarnation have to do with anything?" Snape asked back.

"Everything." Voldemort cut in. "The significance of it would astound you, Severus."

"But how would that help him with the knowledge of Horcruxe's?" Harry looked at him again though this time, his blank gaze had a strangely paternal twist.

"_That_ I will let you discover yourself; so much more satisfying if you figure it out on your own." He hummed throatily in ammusement and wandlessly conjured a glass of port, taking a sip as if he did this all the time. Riddle was becoming quite irritated with the many surprises being throw his way. Harry had only moments ago questioned about his wand as if he needed it, which, he could see from this small display, he most _certainly _did not. The boy knew more of Horcruxe's than himself. What was going on inside that prepubescent mind?

"Though I will say this. _The power the dark lord knows not _is indeed, _not_ love as the prattling old coot wishes me to believe." Voldemort blanched. Now he was speaking in riddles? This was _not_ Potter! And how much more startled was he when Harry burst into that manic laugher again.

"I assure you, Thomas! I _am_ Potter." He took another sip of his drink. "Though not the Potter I was."

Harry was still laughing inside at the irony of his situation and was glad he'd acted his old self until now. It had made this game far more entertaining. He did not doubt he had the patience to wait for the two children to find out what had awakened in him during his three days in Valhalla. But still their ignorance was frustrating in the least.

"Dammit Potter! Cease this ridiculous rambling and _explain yourself_!" Voldemort stood up the fire roaring with raging magic, his wand pointed at the child as his red eyes blazing of furry.

"I would, yet somehow I feel it would be more beneficial to my amusement if I kept going." He crossed his legs and placed his linked hands upon his knee. If Voldemort had been angry before, he was_ fuming _now.

"How _dare _you mock me with your manipulative riddling and avoidances?!" his entire body shook angrily as the insolent brat moved not an inch.

"Because I can." He said, simply un-phased. "And I seriously doubt you could do anything to me I did not want." His lips curled into a sadistic grin. _~Not anymore my __snakeling__.~ _That was the _icing on the cake_. This was definitely not Potter. There was no way in heaven, hell or fucking _Purgatory _that this was him!

"If things were so simple as being or not being myself." Harry's smile grew wider and he took on an heir of self wonder, watching as his "captor's" mood calmed down over the course of a few seconds. He knew if he did not react that Tom would not continue his raging. So he waited until the Slytherin Prince sat back down, linking his fingers in front of him.

Voldemort peered at the not so adolescent youth before him, silently begging for him to drop his shields, if only just a little. He had to know who this was! He forced his mind to probe the other none too gently, and amazingly he felt a conscious effort to let him, no; _inviting _him in.

Rapid flashes and dizzying dialogue sped through his mind, he sensed more than two people inside, yet there was still only one. It was as if the two had murged and become one with each other. He'd never seen such a mind before. Groaning, he wrenched himself away before a headache started to form and, with wide eyes, stared at the enigma before him.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Harry hissed a laugh rejoicing the reaction he knew he would receive in only moments. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. If he let the man find out on his own, the reaction, he knew would be far less satisfying. Standing up he walked over to his former enemy, towering over him despite his stunted height; a smug and utterly triumphant aura surrounding him as he quoted his past life.

_~You surprise me hatchling. One would think you would recognize the great Salazar Slytherin.~_

* * *

sooo? what did you think? tell me! what should happen later on? I'm open for suggestions! I AM A REVEW WHORE! SO SCREW MY STORY'S BRAINS OUT! -^^-


	2. Don't touch me!

To those who are reading. I've decided to make this a comedy as well. Yes its still a dark fic. But I feel that everything needs shaking up, just a little. Some have commented on the OOC ness of the characters. Yes Voldemort and Harry are out of character. But I feel that even Voldemort is somewhat human still. And nobody lacks SOME sense of humor. Comedy also helps the story flow better. I find it hard to fall in love without some horribly ironic or ridiculous embarrassing moment initiating mutual interest. So that's what this chapter is about.

Chapter 2 – "Don't touch me!"

_~You surprise me hatchling. One would think you would recognize the great Salazar Slytherin. ~_

Voldemort lifted a hand to the side of his head as it throbbed with a sharp pain. Rubbing it gingerly, he wondered why his bed was so uncomfortably hard. He wondered if…wait.

His eyes snapped open and found himself met with a pair of dark depthless eyes.

"My Lord," Severus asked, "My Lord, are you all right?"

"Leave the swooning fool to his slumber, severus." sneered a nastily familiar voice. In an instant the Tom remembered what had happened. Salazar! The boy!

'Ugh! Did I actually pass out?!' He cringed at the very thought of the boy-who-couldn't-die-if-he-wanted-too being able to shock him in such a way.

"Yes, Marvolo." Riddle turned his aching head over to see Harry standing by the fire stroking a small garden snake in his nimble hands. "It seems you weren't able to handle my recent changes very well." He smirked and coddled the tiny serpent like it was a puppy, cooing like one would an infant. "Don't mind Raisia, here. I found her cowering in the corner of the room. It seems you gave her quite the startle. ~_Didn't he Raisia? Yes he did_! ~ The baby snake flickered her tongue against her new master's cheek and hissed happily. Tom held back a sneer of disgust. Who treated their pets like that? It was appalling!

_~Oh, do Shut up, Marvolo. Just because you were deprived doesn't give you the right to be so bitter at her.~ _

Harry flashed the Dark Lord an unreadable expression before walking over to set the infant snake on the guestroom bed; his lack of eye movement hindering his ability to read the boy.

'Damn your eyes!' he thought begrudgingly as he picked himself up off the floor and brushed off his already immaculate robes. Just then he heard a small hiss.

_~Too late for that master.~ _the half basilisk slithered over the shag carpeted rug and onto the armchair where tom was sitting down to.

"Ha!" Harry allowed himself a short revelation of amusement. "You never told me that Nagini had a sense of humor." He turned to Tom and smiled casually.

"Hem. Then again were never really been all that friendly before." Riddle looked at him strangely, noticing the small lift of his tone. This seemed a bit more like Harry…a bit. The casual informality, the gentler expressions, the-he grimaced- cooing at the snake; that was Harry.

"It;s all me, I guess." Harry commented absently. "I was only playing with you Marvolo. Its not often I have such a large amount of," he smirked. "power over your moods."

"What do you mean?"

"You are normally so mild tempered, even when angered you keep calm." Harry sat on the couch once more. "It's rather amusing to see you faint." Harry almost laughed at the scent of his humiliation and furry. "But enough of that, you told me professor Snape was here to help. I don't need it, but I'm a bit curious."

Voldemort cracked his neck to the side in hopes of holding down his irritation. But he was quite grateful for the change I subject.

"I must admit, pot-"

"I told you to call me Harry. That still stands as we have not regressed to dueling quite yet."

"Progress." Corrected Snape automatically, immediately regretting it with the glare he got from both men.

"No. _Re_gress. I find battle to be a step backwards." He turned to the dark lord again. "You were saying."

"Well Potter." the name clung to his mouth as if fighting to avoid being said. "I don't really enjoy unfair advantages; even if they are my own. I was going to have Severus assist me in the possible replacement of your eyes." At one point he would have expected the typical adolescent sarcasm in response, but giving the circumstances, he wasn't surprised in the least when he was flashed a strangely grateful smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"If it means I no longer have to look at those repulsive tumors, quite sure." Harry gave that high laugh once more, yet this one was filled with warmth and genuine amusement.

"Really?" Harry bantered back, "I thought you appreciated the beauty of macabre."

"Hardly." He crossed his legs pleasantly. Despite this being potter, he admitted that when he wasn't trying to irritate him or get a rise out of him, he made for entertaining small talk. 'I could learn to like the bo-no! Stop it!' By Salazar he wouldn't give in to this! He had to fulfill that prophesy!

'If only he knew.' thought Harry, sadly. 'Oh well. Best discuss that at another time.'

"Now then, your eyes." Tom pressed on. "As stunning as they are at the moment, it will not do to return to school blind as a bat."

"I was assuming I would not be allowed."

"You may be correct. Before we move on with the Hogwarts issue, I would like to finish our decision upon the replacement of your eyes."

"How would you replace them? My new memories fail to supply any knowledge of such a thing being possible.

"Times have changed since Salazar was alive."

"Indeed. What would Severus be doing may I ask?"

"He happens to be a very capable healer." The potions master snapped. "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about me as if I weren't here, Potter." Severus took great care in not including the Dark Lord in his complaints. Voldemort shot him a glare before moving on.

"While waiting for Severus, Nagini and I contemplated the different eyes we could use."

"Pardon my inquiry master." Snape waited for Voldemort's reply, which came promptly.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Wouldn't human eyes be the only appropriate choice?" tom merely pet Nagini's slender neck as she slithered over the armrest.

"At times yes. But I feel that, since potter so undervalues the gift of sight, id rather not deny him the satisfaction of having better eyes than most. This way he will not take it for granted.

"I highly doubt you could manage that, Marvolo." Harry insisted. "But may I ask what animals you were considering?"

"Of course." Tom allowed himself a depthless smile. "My first thought was the pit viper; I have always admired the vibrant color of their eyes, very similar if I remember to yours. Electric green."

"I see. The thought is tempting, I did like my eye color."

"how would you know the color potter?" asked severus still standing. "you said yourself you have never been able to see much more than a blur."

"But the light of the avada kedavera I have seen in memory. And most have describes my eyes, when not comparing them to my mothers, as the same color as the curse."

"Almost identical I daresay." Agreed the snake brushing a few graying strands of hair from his face. "But then I also considered the peregrine falcon, the great horned owl, and the cuttlefish." Harry snorted.

"Cuttlefish?"

"They have the most advanced eyesight in the magical world." Defended Marvolo flatly.

"You do of course see the problem with the owl."

"Quite so. The eyes are fixed and unfortunately you would have a limited range of vision, despite the focusing abilities. And as for the falcon, as useful as they are I think you would have a hard time controlling them."

"I see." Harry nodded. "Any others?"

"Two more. One I considered as more of a humorous pun. The basilisk has very special eyes. Don't you agree?" Harry chuckled.

"I doubt I could go off in public with the eyes of the Titanoboa*."

"I thought not. But then Nagini came up with a splendid suggestion."

"And what would that be?" Harry was most curious of Nagini's opinion on this matter.

_~I suggested the werewolf. ~ _Harry could have sworn he had seen a hint of smugness in her voice. Harry nodded.

"As much as I like the idea of having the eyes of a werewolf, I have a large amount of respect for them. I wouldn't want to steal them away." Severus smiled inside, remembering his lover who was waiting at home for him in Prince Manor. "I rather like the idea of keeping my eye color, not to mention serpent eyes can't be fooled by illusion, as they see heat, not color."

"Exactly my point for selecting the snake as the first option." Voldemort looked thoughtful. "Of course we'd spell the eyes to fit your face, and a strong enough glamour could cover the abnormal shape of your pupil."

"Should be simple enough. So we agree on the pit viper?"

"I suppose we do. How strange to agree on anything with you potter."

"How strange indeed _Tom_." Harry replied, silently re asking him to call him by his first name. Severus saw his master's eyebrow twitch at the name.

"Severus," he snapped, bringing Snape back to his senses.

"My lord."

"You know your assignment. Do it. I want this done by tonight, potter will be missed otherwise." Harry, if still able to use them, would have rolled his eyes. That man was more stubborn than Sirius was.

A small pang of sadness erupted in Harry's heart. It would be many, many years until he saw his godfather again. He had been blessed with a brief moment of closure in Valhalla, but having to leave him behind again was one of the hardest things he ever chose to do.

"As you wish my lord." And with a flutter of his robes, he left the room.

Voldemort and Harry sat in silence for several Minutes; both contemplating the situation they'd gotten themselves in. For tom, hosting the boy-who-wouldn't-die-if-his spine-were-ripped-out in his own home could spell trouble with his inner circle. If anyone besides his spy were to know the results could very well be disastrous.

"Potter" only an hour ago Tom never would have thought a glare could dwarf his ability to kill in masses, if a glare could do such a thing. "I was wondering if you would object to a glamour for the duration of your stay here. I do have guests and I fear your company would be looked down upon." Harry nodded and decided to acknowledge the elephant still standing in the room. The question roared in Voldemort's mind, his occulmancy useless against the reincarnation of its inventor.

'Who does he side with now?'

"Yes I suppose it would be vital for your untouched reputation to be soiled by my residence here, though that may not be a problem when I've established my new side of the war." Voldemort hid a triumphant smile. Harry potter, marked as one of his. The thought brought much pleasure to his mind. "Do not fool yourself into thinking I will be one of your Death Bitches Marvolo. I intend to be at your side. True Slytherin's bow to nobody out of the bedroom."

Voldemort's mouth twitched unconsciously wanting to throw a cruciatus at him for even suggesting such a thing as being his partner. But after the last comment all thoughts of that were abandoned. Did he just imply that what he thought he did?

"You are no Slytherin Potter."

"True I am the heir to Griffindor?" Harry said irritatedly. "Although nobody but Albus bloody Dumbledore knows this, I had to beg the hat to change its mind about putting me in Slytherin. It was most persistent"

"I see." Riddle was unsure of the truth of this statement. "What exactly changed your mind?"

"That can wait; I think Malfoy and his father are growing impatient."

"Should I even need to ask how you know?" tom raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." Harry replied nonchalantly. "What would you think to be appropriate for this?"

"I suppose since as I normally only permit my death eaters in these particular chambers, perhaps simply darker skin and ridding yourself of that scar would suffice, and of course the mark."

"I was under the impression the dark mark was impossible to forge."

"True. However, being the original caster has its advantages." He smirked and waved his wand with a small jab and Harry's skin turned a deep rich tan, his scar fading to nothing." Voldemort looked over his handiwork and frowned.

"Hmmm…" he flicked his wand once more and Harry's unseeing eyes turned white and cloudy. "Better. We wouldn't want to frighten Draco now would we?"

"No I suppose not." Harry retained a smile that threatened to stretch over his face.

'Who knew the dark lord would lust over the golden boy?' he thought as the subtly growing level testosterone reached his senses.

"Like what you see?"

"Did I not say only minutes ago you had the potential to be stunning?" the dark lord droned with a hint of amusement. "Your memory must be quite poor."

"Not really, I'm just a whore for compliments." Lightning struck Harry's mind. "Oh, My."

"What is it?"

"Something just occurred to me." Harry said an impossibly wide grin on his face.

"Why do I feel I'm going to not like this?" Tom crossed his arms. "What are you planning?"

"Well, if I do masquerade as a new recruit, they would expect to see me at the meetings, and let's face the facts Marvolo. I will be unable to do so for a short while. I propose a slightly different façade." At this tom allowed a leer to adorn his face, if only for a brief moment.

_~master? Is he suggesting- ~_

_~why yes, ~_ Voldemort hissed. _~ I do believe he is. ~_ And despite the immobility of Harry's eyes, a sharp glimmer sparkled in their depth.

Draco sighed exasperatedly and tapped his foot. What was taking the dark lord so long? Severus had left nearly twenty minutes ago. Why hadn't they been called in?

"father." He asked. "Does the dark lord usually take this long?"

"Hush Draco." Lucius snapped. He himself, though was wondering why his master was not calling them in. it was very unusual for the dark lord to delay between meetings.

"But-"

"Silence! It is not your place to question him." He muttered. "We will wait patiently until summoned." Draco held back a pout. How could he be patient at a time like this? The dark lord had finally summoned him. He'd been waiting years for it. Would he finally be initiated? He hoped so, he hoped so dearly.

Draco twitched when he heard a sharp hiss escape his father.

"Come its time." He winced again as his mark burned once more. Opening the door, he prayed his son was wise enough to hold his damn tongue until spoken too, and they walked in.

Upon entering the room a slightly musky scent reached his nose. Immediately he knew why, and had to consciously suppress a gasp. There sitting at the foot of his master was a teenage boy clad in naught but a collar and loin cloth. And he thanked morgana that his son was wise enough to do the same, though his face did not hide his shock. Kneeling to the floor ha lifted the hem of his master's robes and placed a kiss upon it. Draco looked even more appalled at the sight of his father being so subservient, but hell bent on impressing his new master, he did the same.

"Welcome, Lucius." He hissed and placed a hand on Harry's head, stroking the hair. Whatever had compelled potter to do something so degrading was beyond him. Then again, he was not complaining in the least when the said boy let out a small purr for added effect.

'I have to get my kicks somehow.' Harry chuckled inside at riddle. 'I'm a terribly deprived teenager, embrace it.' Voldemort couldn't help but be a bit surprised.

'The great Harry potter, deprived?'

"I have need for your son, Lucius. I believe it is time for him to prove himself to me." he looked at the pathetic little quarter veela with distaste. "However the task I have set for him is private. Leave us." Harry wanted to burst out laughing at the two Malfoy's when a wave of fear escape them like a tsunami.

_~Marvolo. Please! ~_ he laughed. _~ Draco smells like he's about to wet his pants.~_

_~ That, my dear Potter, is the whole point. ~_ He hissed at him as Lucuis reluctantly left the room. Tom watched as Draco's eyes darted from him to his father to Harry, and decided today was turning out to be one of the best he'd had in years.

_~Are you ever going to call me Harry like I asked?~_

_ ~ No. ~_

_~ Very well. I suppose ill have to subject you to my torture.~_ He flashed him a mental smirk. Voldemort tried his best to ignore him and returned his gaze to Draco.

"Draco. I have a very important task for you. I must know if you are capable of such a thing. Tell me," he inquired as Harry gently nuzzled his head up into his hand.

`Stop it. Your distracting me.` his answer was a small mewl that went straight between his legs. It took all of his will power to keep his face stern. 'Stop!' damn potter and his bloody ideas!

"Can you kill?" Draco nodded.

"Yes my lord. I would kill anyone you wished me too." But neither tom, Harry nor Nagini who was slowly circling the two missed the slight waver in his voice.

_~He's lying.~_ hissed Nagini.

_~Hush.~_

"Are you quite sure?" He said. "Could you stare your very mother in the face as she begged for mercy? Could you utter the curse and end the life of your most trusted friend at my whim? Would you watch as the light leaves the eyes of a crying child, or infant at your own hand without any qualms or regrets?" the three snaked watched Draco as he shifted uncomfortably before uttering a quiet, "Yes my lord."

_~ You're horrible. ~_ Harry sniggered.

_~ And I take pride in that fact.~_

"Then you wouldn't mind proving this to me, Draco?" fear glimmered in his eyes for a brief moment before he nodded.

"It would be an honor to do so, my lord."

"Very well. Give me your left arm." For the first time since entering the room, Draco's unease completely disappeared. He lifted his sleeve and presented his arm to his new master.

"Thank you my lord." He breathed as Voldemort's pressed his wand to it. Red eyes sparkles maliciously.

'We shall see if your gratitude lasts.'

_~MORSMORDRE! ~_ his voice sent a shiver down Harry's spine. He had never thought Parseltongue to be erotic. Perhaps it was only because of the part he was playing, but he found himself wanting to hear more of it; much more.

A scream throbbed in their ears as Draco shook and writhed, falling to his knees in agony as his arm smoked from the brand forming on his skin, piercing through to the dermis, permanently labeling him as his servant. Finally, it was over.

Draco collapsed to the floor, sobbing and clutching his burning arm, in too much pain to be ashamed of his weakness.

_~Merlin!~_ Harry sneered. ~_He acts as if he's never been injured in his life.~_

_~I do not doubt it, Spoilt whelp that he is. I shall be glad to see him die at Dumbledore's hand.~_ it dawned on Harry what Tom was implying.

~ _You manipulative bastard! ~_ he teased.

_~I just so happen to have been born in wedlock thank you very much.~_ he threw back. "Get up Draco."

Sniffling, Malfoy stood up shakily and bowed his head.

"Your assignment is quite simple." He continued. "you have one year to kill your beloved headmaster." He watched gleefully as the silvery blue eyes widened a fraction. "Do not fail me." he threatened. "Send in your father." Draco nodded and left the room, all too eagerly. Harry looked up at tom amusedly.

"You have entirely too much fun doing this."

"What is there not to enjoy?" he stated more than asked. "May I ask what that infernal sound you made was for?"

"You aren't the only one skilled in methods of torture."

"It was hardly torturing." insisted Riddle.

"Then I suppose I will have to try _~harder~._ Harry licked his lips for extra measure.

"That could be counter productive for you. I do not intend to indulge in an adolescents thirst for sexual satisfaction. No matter how deprived they are."

"Pity that. Despite your demented appearance I find you rather interesting to look at." Tom smirked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Their conversation was interrupted by the clicking of the door.

"Lucius," Voldemort started as the man knelt at his feet. "I have recently been informed of some very interesting news." He let his fingers entwine in the ebony hair of the boy at his feet, receiving another purr, a bit louder than the first. Tom watched amused as Lucius shifted uncomfortably.

'Does he have to do that when I'm in here?' Harry almost blew his cover and sniggered when this thought reached his mind.

"What new would that be my lord?"

"Harry potter has gone missing, Lucius." He sneered. "Why was it that you, who are head of the school board, and have traces on every student, were not the one to tell me of this." Lucius' eyes expanded ever so slightly. He was no fool, and despite the fact he was not at fault, he knew he would be punished.

"My lord." He tried to keep his voice from shaking. "I assure you I knew nothing of this. I-"

"Silence." He hissed menacingly. Lucius shut his mouth instantly, silently pleading that his master had been in one of his better moods when he heard this news. He lowered his eyes and they wandered over to the youth at his Master's feet, feeling a strong sense of pity. The poor boy must have been broken quite harshly to be so willingly submissive.

Harry took this as a good opportunity and willed his glamour to "roll" his eyes back as he lifted his head and searched for Voldemort's hand with his tongue, whimpering slightly.

'What on earth are you doing?!' Voldemort glared at Lucius, seemingly ignoring the boy's ministrations to his fingers. But Harry could smell his confusion between furry and lust.

'Messing with you.' He sucked on one of the digits. 'Traumatizing him.'

_~Stop it now. Or I'll hex you to no end!~_ he suddenly realized that Parseltongue had been a mistake when Harry shivered pleasantly. _~Damn you Potter!~_

Lucius shuddered at the anger in the dark lord's voice and desperately fought the urge to flee when his wand was raised and pointed at him.

"Get out of my sight!" Malfoy didn't need to be told twice and sped out of the room without so much as a backward glance.

Tom cast a short locking charm and brought his defiled hand up to rub his temple.

"Potter." He growled. "What in the name of Salazar was that?"

"A distraction." Tom looked up and over to see Harry standing and looking a bit sad. "You would have taken out your frustration with our situation on him."

"You could have just asked, potter."

"Would you have listened?"

"No."

"Well then there you have it Marvolo." Harry gave him a stern look and broke the glamour, returning to his normal self. "Why do you do that?"

"I would think that was obvious." Harry frowned and gave a low growl.

"Forgive me but I don't quite understand you."

"Fear breeds obedience, potter. I do it to keep them under control." Harry plopped down onto the love seat opposite tom.

"Fear also breeds rebellion, Marvolo." He argued as calmly as he could manage. "Salazar learned that." but Voldemort only waved him off.

"I'm sure Salazar learned a many things I disagree with potter." He conjured a cup of brandy. "I stand by what I have learned. Not by what others have been twisted to believe.

"Well, that's the pot calling the cauldron black." Harry muttered.

It was several hours later when severus returned with a small trunk and without much conversation, the three got straight to work. There was no time to be wasted. Harry wandlessly conjured a smooth table and tray, helping severus with the supplies, cleaning and sorting the tools needed, while Voldemort began casting the appropriate spells on the eyes they would be using. He was quite glad he did not need to do these things on a normal basis. He was accomplished at this sort of thing. But he had a potions master, and preferred to use him instead.

"I would not advise opening your eyes for a few days after this potter." Muttered Snape as Harry lay himself down on the table. "and take a claming draught before you do for the first time. Seeing for the first time after so long can be at best, trying, on the nerves."

"Thank you professor." Harry nodded and logged the advice into the back of his mind. "Would you mind spelling me to sleep instead of a Potion. I doubt I would be able to consume a sleeping draught, the meal I had earlier Was difficult to hold down."

"Not pleasing to your delicate tastes, potter?

"No actually. I haven't been permitted food in nearly a week. Thank my aunt and uncle for this problem."

Severus was no less than shocked, but said nothing, thinking it best to leave a discussion on that subject for another time.

"Potter I assume you know that you will be returned to the light before you awake." Tom half asked.

"Yes. I expected as much." He said. "Should I be careful when moving?"

"You are a bit more intelligent than I thought potter. Yes. Be very cautious. The light would be suspicious if they found you as I ill leave you without substantial wounds. Pleasant dreams potter." Placing his wand to the boys temple, he muttered under his breath and watched as his breathing slowed, eyes still open in his slumber. How ironic that he would sleep this way for the rest of his life.

"He is ready my lord." He said voice filled with melancholy.

"Very well. Let's just get this over with."

A shiver ran through his body as something warm and wet pressed repeatedly against his forehead. Harry groaned at the sudden throbbing pain in the back of his eyes and scrunched them, only to hiss in agony.

"Great Scot!" a familiar voice speared into his eardrums like a knife. "Molly! He's awake!" vibrations shook his senses and he recognized the patterns of his friends Hermione, and Ron. 'just fabulous. The last people I wanted to be dumped with, and Voldemort chooses them.' He shifted where he lay and waited for his strength to return.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried. "Harry! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?!" the new serpent resisted a growing urge to slap the mother hen he called his friend, as she lifted him into a hug, he cried out in pain, realizing how far tom had gone to make it look like he'd been attacked. He felt as if every inch of him had been stabbed repeatedly.

"Erm, 'miony?" he made a fake whimper. "Can you let go?"

"Oh Harry I'm sorry! I was just so worried, when they fund you at the steps of the burrow." She broke off and began sobbing. "Oh Harry we thought the worst!"

'Yes I'm sure you did.' He thought bitterly. 'Must have been so frightening to imagine your savior dead before he had a chance to fulfill his prophesy.'

"It's alright 'miony." He forced a smile. "I'm alright." He propped himself up and winced slightly before continuing his façade.

"Is Ron here?" he asked.

"Right here mate." He felt a hand clap his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" Harry laughed.

"Bloody awful." He laughed. "Where am I?"

"Hosp-pital wing." He heard a small sniffle and his smile became genuine.

"Ginny? Is that you?" he held out a hand in her direction.

"Harry!" he felt a gentile hand take his and he cupped his other over it comfortingly. "Harry, I-" she promptly burst into tears as he pulled her into a hug.

"Shhhh…Ginny its okay I'm fine."

"I-I th-thought...Harry I thought you were-"

"She was the one who found you." Whispered Ron into his ear. Harry felt a pang of guilt and held Ginny all the tighter, despite his pain.

"Gin…I'm so sorry." He raked his fingers in her hair, calming her down with his new magic as her breathing returned to normal. "I'm here. I'm fine. See?" he held her face in front of his and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Harry, my boy." The said boy visibly tensed at the familiar pet name. he strained his face into an incredibly painful smile.

"Professor. It's good to see you." He chuckled. "Er…more or less." 'And cue the fabled twinkle.'

Dumbledore smiled, happy that his little golden boy was still functional.

"It's good to see you too Harry." he walked over to him and pat his head, not noticing the murderous and colorful language raging inside the Occulmened mind. "I know you only just woke up, but are you up to telling us what happened?"

"Actually, Professor." He said reluctantly. "Ehrm…I don't really remember much."

"Do try, my boy." The headmaster said disappointedly. "The slightest detail could be important."

"I-id rather not say sir…" Harry followed his hesitation with a small shift.

"Come now Harry." the headmaster insisted. "We need to know what you remember." Harry forced his breathing to grow just a tad harsher and swallowed, allowing himself to gradually begin shaking.

"Um…I'd…I'd rather just give you the memory…if." He swallowed again. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Harry please. This cannot wait." The Headmaster's voice lost all gentleness. "Tell us what happened." At this point Harry knew he had to resort to extremes and eradicated his breathing, tricking his mind into hyperventilating and forcing his blood pressure to rise.

"i- no! no!." Hermione began shrieking at Dumbledore though with his blood pounding as loudly as it was in his ears, he could't make it out. It wasn't until he felt a wrinkled had grab his arm that he really did loose it. He swung his free arm at Dumbledore his jagged bitten nails shredding the tender aged skin of his face

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shrieked. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU BLOODY PONCE!" he lunged and scratched at him again. ~Leave me ALONE! GET O-~ his voice left him as a spell hit him in the chest.

"Professor!" Molly shrieked in disbelief.

"Everyone needs to leave…" He insisted calmly.

"Headmaster!" argued Madame Pomfrey. "You shouldn't have touched him! And insisting he tell you something he clearly was not ready to relive-"

"I had reason to believe this may not have been Harry."

"Not Harry?! Are you mad?!" Ron shouted.

"Have you ever known Harry to act like this?" Albus' voice raised a few notches ignoring the silently screaming teenager on the bed.

"he was ATTACKED! OF COURS HES GOING TO BE FRANTIC!" shouted Mr. Weasley before taking Harry's hand and ran his thumb over the top. "Harry." he assured. "Harry its okay."

Harry relaxed from the gentile touch and tried his best to calm down.

'Get a grip Harry.' he thought as he fought to regulate his breathing. 'Fuck.'

"I'm going to take off the silencing charm okay? Promise to stay calm?" Harry nodded, shuddering as he thought of Dumbledore grabbing his arm. He'd never felt such disgust when the headmaster touched him. What had happened?

"FINITE INCANTATEM." Said Mr. Weasley softly and Harry felt his throat loosen.

"Thank you Mr. Weasly." His voice bounced back to him and gave him a much more clear mental silhouette of the people in the room. Never before had he ever wanted so much to run around like an idiot. He could see again!

"I hope your ready to be reasonable now Harry." Dumbledore said sternly. Harry snapped his head towards him and growled.

"I am sir. So I will calmly ask you to get out." His smile dripped with anger. "I apologize for any inconvenience to the war I cause by not telling you what happened."

"I'm very sorry you do not trust me enough, my boy." Dumbledore smiled sadly. Harry frowned back at him, feeling a familiar tug at his mind; though he'd never felt it from him before.

"Professor sir." He sneered at him, raising his voice to make sure everyone heard. "I would appreciate it if you not invade my mind."

Titanoboa- recently discovered extinct snake species from prehistoric times. Average length 50-60 ft long. A/N Thought it would be interesting to make it a magical creature.


	3. If my eyes hadn't been opened

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. all credit except for the plot of this fanfiction goes to J.K Rowling

Title: Serpent Personified

Pairing: Harry/Voldemort some Harry/Lucius if you squint

Full Summary: There's something wrong with Harry; Hermione & Ron want answers. Why is he hanging out with Malfoy? What's he hiding under that Glamor? Why does he sneer at them when he KNOWS they're looking? why does he seem to jump at any sudden movements? How is he beating 'Mione in every class? And why, if he does come to the dorm at curfew, does he spend all night staring at the ceiling, unmoving? Little do they know, that Harry was murdered months ago...yet, still alive in every way. HP/LV some HP/LM OOC dark!Harry maybe Evil!Harry later

"test" - regular speech

'test' – thoughts

_~test~_ - parseltongue

*test* telepathy

* * *

serpent personified

Chapter 3 – "If my eyes hadn't been opened…"

Hermione sat solemnly in front of the Gryffindor fireplace, staring into the flames as her brow furrowed with contemplation. She hadn't moved in quite some time, several hours in fact, not that she was aware of the passing moments as her thoughts trailed over the course of the last few days.

What had Harry's attacker done to him? She had never seen him act so…hysterical. Only a week ago if anyone had told her Harry had lashed out at Dumbledore; _Dumbledore _of all people, she would have thought them mad!

But what puzzled her more than anything was that Ginny had found him, eyes open. She had never seen such a thing before. And when they were unable to spell his eyelids closed, it made her wonder.

By no means was she the cleverest person she knew. Most of her, she had to admit, know-it-all personality was a cover. She wasn't all that smart. That was why she obsessed over her studies. It was sheer curiosity that made her so determined to figure everything out. That was why she knew so much. She wasn't clever, she was knowledge thirsty.

It had been many years since that day when she received her letter from Hogwarts, telling her and her parents what she was. No. Scratch that; telling _her_ what she was. Her _parents_ were the clever ones. They had figured it out long ago and had been waiting for that day for years. The corner of her mouth twitched into a small smile when she remembered her mother's words before she left through the platform.

"We must learn our limits. We are all something, but none of us are everything." Her thoughts trailed off a bit as she remembered this, her mood falling a bit more.

'I wonder if anyone told Voldemort that?' she pondered before a tear dribbled down her cheek. 'I wonder if Harry knows it.'

It was at this that her tears shed much more generously, and she buried her face in her hands, not even noticing Ron's arm wrap around her as he sat down, wondering what was to become of her best friend.

Harry lay down in his bed, still blindfolded; silently breathing long, deep breaths as he focused his mind and core magic. After Ron had led him up here to his bed he had gotten to work. He remembered how Snape had told him to let his eyes heal for a few days. According to Mr. Weasley, he had been out for no less than four. His eyes still felt a bit raw, and he knew it was unsafe to open them just yet. But he was never a patient person even before Valhalla. He wanted to see. By Merlin, he wanted to know what it was like even if it put him at a disadvantage. So, reaching deep within himself he summoned his magic and let it spread over his aching eyes.

Ignoring the growing pain in them he had his mind wander to his visit, there were some things he had to confront that he had learned there.

While in Valhalla, he had met many wizards of the past, Merlin included. It had been a very informative conversation. It was from Merlin, in fact, that he had gained the skills to heal as he was doing now. But it wasn't that he wished to ponder. It was the meeting between himself and Godric Gryffindor that shocked him the most.

"_Harry, I would like you to meet my former colleague; Lord Godric Gryffindor." Harry looked at the man who stood before him and for a moment he thought he was looking at Bill. His long red hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, with only a few strands of hair brushing over his deep blue eyes. _

"_Hey there Harry!" he said cheerfully and clapped his hand on his shoulder._

'_Yup, Bill's bloody clone.' He smiled and returned his greeting when he spotted the griffin claw dangling from his ear. He'd have to ask Bill about this if he made it here._

"_Hello Lord Gryffindor. It's a pleasure." He was answered with a booming laugh._

"_You really _are_ Sal's reincarnation." He laughed. "So bloody formal!" He chuckled. "Call me Godric Ha-"He saw the stern look on Salazar's face and the confused expression on Harry's. "Oh, dear."_

"_Yes, Love." Salazar rolled his eyes. "It seems I haven't told him quite yet."_

"_Uhm…tell me what?" but suddenly Harry pinned the key word in the last thing said. "Wait! Are you two-"_

_Godric smiled, pulling a frowning and blushing Salazar into his chest and nodded._

He smiled to himself, remembering how affectionate they had been. It was a wonder how they could have possibly broken up so harshly that Salazar had left the school. It was a shame they didn't get back together until after death. They could have had some really adorable kids.

Finally, the ache in his eyes faded into a small itch. 'Thank Merlin.' He thought and hopped out of bed and tiptoed down to the common room. When he reached the bottom step, though, he froze, hearing two people talking.

"-ont think so Ron…I. I really don't know. Are you sure?"

" 'Mione. You yourself told me he's got a Glamour on him." His voice was just like Ernie Millicmans all those years ago when he suspected him being Slythein's heir. Harry held back a growl and continued to eavesdrop. "And have you ever seen him act like that?"

"But, Ron. He's been through so much."

"Exactly. He's snapped! Did you feel his magic back there? It was coming off of him like tidal waves!"

"But he-"

"Hermione listen." He sounded firm. "Dumbledore called me to his office earlier. He thinks Harry might be possessed." He heard a gasp.

"What?" though she sounded as if she half believed him. "How could he think that?"

"He told me that at the DOM incident, that You-Know-Who tried to get him to kill Harry by possessing him." There was a short silence.

"He…he never mentioned that."

"Dumbledore thinks he might still be possessed."

"Why?"

"Be can't use his Leggimacy on him anymore." Harry's breath hitched.

"But that's impossible! He made sure that Snape only taught _us!_"

At these words Harry flipped behind the corner again, his back to the wall. He couldn't believe it! Ron and Hermione were…

"What should we do?"

"Keep acting like we don't know. You-Know-Who, himself wouldn't be able to see it as long as we keep our shields up."

"But Harry's our friend." She whispered helplessly. "We should trust him right?"

"Hermione." Ron sounded angry now. "We were paid to watch him. You can't really mean you've grown to, actually like him"

"I-I"

"Do you realize your stupid little friendship with him could blow our cover?"

"I know but-"

"You disgust me!" he heard a sharp slap and furry built up inside Harry like dragon fire.

"No Ron! I-" she whimpered. "No, I don't think of him as a friend! I swear! Only you Ron! You're my only friend!"

Harry had heard enough and cast a Confundus charm on the room before slinking out. He regretted not going to Hermione to comfort her. But he was just as angry with her as Ron, and coming out and telling them he knew would only complicate things.

*Professor, it's time.* he channeled as he walked quick paced to the dungeons. Within ten minutes he was walking through the doors into the potions lab where Severus was sitting as his desk, smelling of surprise.

"I see you still aren't used to the fact I can get around without my eyesight." Snape didn't look up.

"Your potion is on the desk. three fee-"

"Three feet to my left I know. I can see it." At this Snape snapped his head up to Harry in shock.

"But you said."

"Echolocation, Professor; my magic developed it after some time." He picked up the bottle and upon contact the sealant wax banished itself.

"I see." He watched as Harry downed the potion and sputtered violently.

"Damn it, Snape!" he hacked. "You couldn't have put some sugar in this?"

"You know as well as I that sugar neutralizes any potion it was not meant for." Severus growled.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry sniggered as he untied his blindfold. 'this is it.' He thought excitedly. 'What it must be like to see.' Ever so slowly he lifted the cloth from his now lidless eyes and braced himself for anything.

But what he saw was far more beautiful than he expected.

"Good God…" he whispered in awe. Everywhere there was…he assumed it was color. Beautiful hues and shades of all kinds, everywhere he looked. They all looked so warm! It was the only way he could describe it. He just _knew_ he had the most imbecilic grin on his face. But he could care less. If this was what people saw…

"Is this what you see, Severus?" he asked breathily as he gazed at the glowing man. "Is this beautiful thing what you see?" he knew he sounded corny when he said it. But it was the honest truth. He'd never witnessed such beauty in his life. Never had he dreamed that _this_ was what he had been missing.

Severus couldn't help but smile. He disliked Potter. But seeing him smile in such a way, it brought warmth to him. It was like seeing Lily again.

"The way you speak of it makes me wish I could, Mr. Potter." He said with a hint of endearment. "But, no. I do not see as you do."

"What is this?" Harry asked as he began to wander the room, touching everything sight. "It looks…is this color? I only recognize one."

"Ah." Snape stood up with a small grunt. "That's probably green."

"Yeah…I think so. What's the color you are?"

"There are many. Snakes see heat, not necessarily color, though." Snape explained. "Your eyes are like infrared cameras." Harry laughed.

"You know about those?"

"Potter I lived on Spinners End with your mother as a neighbor."

"Good point." Harry mused as his eyes darted frantically, drinking in everything they could. "What are the colors then?"

"Well," Snape explained, enjoying the sight of Potter looking like a curious newborn puppy. "Usually with something that emits heat, such as a candle or body, you would see warm colors like red, yellow and orange, sometimes green depending." He picked up a book and held it out to him.

"This potions manual would appear cooler because it does not emit much heat." He said. "You would see blues, greens and violets."

"And then when you touch it, it absorbs the heat and I can see warmer colors where your fingers were."

"Exactly."

"This is bloody amazing!" Harry exclaimed ecstatically. "Is there anyway I can thank you and Marvolo?" he smiled. "I know I can't really do much in the way of –oh yes." He chuckled, his voice suddenly deepening. "I totally forgot."

"What the matter, Mr. Potter?" Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry laughed and walked over to the potions cabinet.

"I almost forgot something I had to do while I was here." He said, casually opening the doors and grabbed a small vial. He turned around to face Snape, who's eyes swelled at the sight of the boy.

In an instant the Potter had dropped the Glamour placed on him, his fluorescent snake eyes gleaming as he wiggled the vial of Veritisirum in his hand, long hair flowing down his back.

"It's the least I could do for him really." He leered menacingly and waived his hand, Snape suddenly unable to move from his seat.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?!" he shouted as Harry stepped forward.

"My dear fellow." Harry leaned in much too close for the potions masters comfort, his nose nearly the child's. "I can't just leave here not knowing your true alliance."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Potter?!" he struggled frantically when he saw the vial being lifted to his mouth, pursing his lips together. Harry giggled playfully.

"Is that how it's going to be, _Professor_?" Snape struggled once more his brows furrowing in anger as his lips closed tighter. "Will I have to be _forceful_?" Snape emitted an animal like growl. The corner of Harry's mouth tweaked into a smirk and he brought a finger to his professors cheek, running it down, past his neck, trailing over the long line of buttons of the over shirt to his thigh. Harry watched as the deep eyes clouded ever so slightly, shivering when his finger traced painfully close to his nether regions, swirling over his inner thigh. "You like this Professor?" he clutched the leg and dug his nails harshly into it nearly piercing through the fabric. In return, a feint groan and a tense restraint of a thrust reached his senses. "Do you like being _dominated_ by your underage student?" he allowed his hand to brush the growing tent in the man's pants, who shuddered violently, bucking ever so slightly into it.

"So _filthy_, your mind." He whispered and licked the shell of Snape's ear. "Isn't it _~severus~_ ?" he drew out the mans name in an erotic hiss before squeezing him sharply between the legs, forcing a gasp from the Potions Master.

In an instant the potion was forced down his throat and Harry stepped back, letting it take its effect. How delightful when his ears heard a slight whimper at the loss of contact.

Snapes mind became, if possible, even foggier, and he was consumed with an irrevocable need to be honest with his student. He could trust him, he wouldn't tell anyone. He knew he was safe.

"What is your name?" Severus wondered why he was being asked such an obvious question.

"Severus Tobias Snape." Harry gazed at the man blankly, though inside he was rejoicing. The true alliance of the potions master, the spy; such knowledge was more precious than anything the spy himself could give. With it he could repay the Dark Lord for his gift, as was proper etiquette.

"Why did you join the Dark Lord?" he asked, purely curious. He might as well milk this for what it was worth.

"My father turned me over to him. He had been paid a large sum for my services." Harry felt a small twinge of pity for him. But erased the feeling and moved on.

"Why did you agree to spy for the light?"

"Because of Lily Potter, I was deeply in love with her, and I couldn't bear the thought of her death." Snapes voice was flat, but it did not hide the pain so obviously felt.

"Why did you turn them over? Why did you insist that _I_ was the Chosen One, who needed to be killed.

"I-" Snape actually faltered, suddenly unsure of why he should be telling him this. But he wouldn't tell anyone right? This was there secret. "I was blinded by hatred for her husband, James Potter, and hoped that if all went well, I could have her to myself." Harry's eyes raged with furry and before he could restrain himself his hand broke over the skin of Severus' cheek. But the man remained stoic, as if he knew he deserved it.

"Do you feel that way still?"

"N-No…not in the same way."

"How?" Harry's voice shook with anger and confusion. 'Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel such weakness?' "What would you have done, given you had another chance?" he held his breath. 'If my eyes hadn't been opened…would I be feeling this…need to know?'

"I would have done nothing; remained the Dark Lords Potions master and nothing else." Harry was overwhelmed with sadness. The poor man, all this time, his hatred wasn't that at all. It had been denial.

"You see Lily in me." he said more than asked. Severus nodded.

"But you looked like Potter. It was as if I was looking at a giant arrow pointing at my shame." Harry could smell the self hatred oozing from Snapes pores, promptly deciding to end this.

"What is you're true alliance to this war?" he asked emotionlessly. There was a painful and seemingly endless pause. Harry knew he was unsure of the truth, only through self confliction would the potion allow such a delay. Harry was almost ready to leave without his answer, when he thought of something that would make the question easier to answer.

"Who has hurt you more? The Light or The Dark?" how surprised when Severus' eye hardened and filled with hatred, the potion had worn off.

"I fend for my bloody _self_. Chosen one or not _Potter_, after what they did to me, I'll murder anyone who gets in my way." he looked up, eyes glowing with bloodlust, voice deep and merciless. When he said nothing Harry decided to leave him and headed for the door. He would find out soon enough. Next time he would ask the key question fi-

"_Dumbledore and Voldemort will both die by MY hand."_

Harry froze, rooted to the spot unsure he had heard correctly. turning around he looked deep into the obsidian eyes of Severus Snape.

_"You heard me, Potter." __he leered maliciously._ "Your burden is gone. He and Dumbledore will be begging for death when I'm done with him. But Voldemort," his grin widened momentarily, to a nearly insane point. "Voldemort will be **slaughtered**."  


How surprises was Severus when a ferocious snarl erupted from deep within Harry at these words, his eyes blazing with emerald fire.

_"Voldemort will be **slaughtered**."_

_"Voldemort will be **slaughtered**."_

Snape's words echoed in his head over and over again, fueling something he'd never felt in his life. A possessiveness he could not contain, nor fathom, filled every fiber of his body mind and soul, driving him towards the insolent bigot.

The rage and utter loathing for the cretin glaring at him consumed him, and just as he lunged for the animal that was his new victim, he knew no more.

_

* * *

_

Wuahahaha! What do you think? Emo psycho AVENGER Snape! Whoah shit!what happened to Harry? Ron's a prick! (though he was in the original story, so not much difference there. XP ) Abused and confused Hermione? Who will save her from Ron's evil clutches?!

Sorry the chapter was so short but I thought this was a good place to end it. _Rape my Bloody Fanfiction with your Reviews! Flame it if you must! It's a Masochist! Satisfy its needs or it will go limp and boring!_


	4. “Meus Clementia”

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. all credit except for the plot of this fanfiction goes to J.K Rowling

Title: Serpent Personified

Pairing: Harry/Voldemort some Harry/Lucius if you squint

Full Summary: There's something wrong with Harry; Hermione & Ron want answers. Why is he hanging out with Malfoy? What's he hiding under that Glamor? Why does he sneer at them when he KNOWS they're looking? why does he seem to jump at any sudden movements? How is he beating 'Mione in every class? And why, if he does come to the dorm at curfew, does he spend all night staring at the ceiling, unmoving? Little do they know, that Harry was murdered months ago...yet, still alive in every way. HP/LV some HP/LM OOC dark!Harry maybe Evil!Harry later

"test" - regular speech

'test' – thoughts

_~test~_ - parseltongue

*test* telepathy

A small note to the readers. I decided to give Nagini a transelvanian accent. Just for fun. So there. When you read her diologue think of her speaking like that one chick from Van Hellsing, Princess Anna. That's nagini's accent.

THE IMPORTANT PART!!!!

FEAR MY STORIES CRAZY CRACKNESS!

This is the fucking weirdest shit I've ever thought of and if I'm not the first to have the balls do this I will be shocked. This chapter contains SMUT! But that isn't the thing I'm warning you of. HARRY IS THE DOMINANT IN THE HP/LV pairing. I know its weird. I know it doesn't sound right. But trust me on this, there is a _good reason_ for it. plus the thought of Voldy _getting_ it instead of _giving_ just turns me the fuck on. I love submissive dom. characters. So hawt!

* * *

serpent personified

Chapter 4_ – "~Meus Clementia~_."

"_Voldemort will be __**slaughtered**__."_

"_Voldemort will be __**slaughtered**__."_

_Snape's words echoed in his head over and over again, fueling something he'd never felt in his life. A possessiveness he could not contain, nor fathom, filled every fiber of his body mind and soul, driving him towards the insolent bigot._

_The rage and utter loathing for the cretin glaring at him consumed him, and just as he lunged for the animal that was his new victim, he knew no more._

'Blood?' Harry gazed at his hands as they came into focus, his mind once more working properly. He realized he was kneeling. 'Why is there blood on my hands?' he couldn't see it, not really. It was more of the smell and the barely visible splatter of irregular heat on his hands that gave it away. He looked at his stained appendages in confusion trying to remember what had happened.

'The Veritisirum.' He thought. 'It wore off. Did he attack me?' he lifted his eyes to look for the somewhat familiar shape of his potions professor. He couldn't see it. 'Did he leave me here?'

He sucked in breath through his nose and tried to find the man's scent, but it was nowhere to be found. The only trace of him he could detect was on his hands…and the yellow and orange glow of the Dark Mark drawn upon the dark blue of the dungeon floor.

"My Lord! I beg of you come quick!" Voldemort slapped his copy of the Daily Prophet angrily on his lap, neck snapping to face Nott with an angry sneer.

"What is it?" he inquired trying to hold his temper down. The article he had been reading faced up on his lap, a photo of a screaming, blindfolded Harry clawing viciously at Dumbledore. The bloody headmaster had _dared_ to touch him in the state he was in. Such information had sent him into a rage that had utterly destroyed the room.

Nagini had taken Raisia to her nesting room to wait it out. The two in the last week had formed a bit of a mother daughter relationship, uncommon, or rather unheard of with normal snakes. But then Nagini and Raisia were not normal.

"M-my lord. It's severus he has been returned."

"_THEN SEND HIM THE BLOODY FUCK IN!"_ tom screamed at the trembling death eater who fell to his knees, completely missing the meaning.

"My apologies my lord…" Nott prayed for his life. His master was in one of the worst moods he'd ever seen him. "I will have them bring the body."

"The _WHAT?!?!" _ Voldemort leapt from his seat, eyes burning like hot coals and stormed out the door, down the hall and into the meeting room where the panicked thoughts were most condensed. The moment the doors slammed open the murmurs stopped and everyone savor his potions master, who lay in a pool of blood, bowed their heads with small "My Lord's. His robe billowed behind him like a dark shadow as he walked swiftly over to Severus' nude and bloodied form. Drawn on his chest in blood was a very clear message in Runes, "A donum pro meus Clementia. Is proditor pensus suus pretium."

_~Nagini.~_ he summoned his Horcrux and within seconds she had slithered around him and to the body.

_~A gift to my Indulgence. ~_ She translated. _~This traitor paid out his price. ~_ He looked upon the body in shock at who would pull such a stunt without his authority, when he noticed a small word engraved on his forehead.

_~What is that? ~_ He pointed with his wand.

_~Electus~_

_~…Chosen.~_ his anger vanished in an instant and his sneer faded into an undetectable smile. 'So, the boy has chosen sides.'

It was not for several days after the start of the term that there was any commotion on either side of the war.

At the Sorting Feast, the new defense teacher, Deloris Umbridge, had made a rather informative speech, declaring that the ministry was now involved and interfering with Hogwarts. He had brushed it off however. She would not last the year. Not with the plan he was already forming to end her post himself. He could have no hindrance what so ever this year and she posed a large one.

'Yes' he decided. 'The toad will have to go.' Harry had kept clear of Hermione and Ron, making him scarce whenever he smelled them, and later on when he recognized their heat pattern, if he saw them from afar. Ginny had approached him a good many times, but only once was her older brother not the one to end their visit, mostly by the threat of her famous Bat Bogey Hex. The temporary lack of potions class was also a large plus. Every time he thought of it he shuddered remembering how he had come too kneeling in front of a Dark Mark, blood all over his hands. He did not like to think about killing so bloodthirstily. To him a simple killing curse would have been enough. But he really could not deny he had in fact killed his potions professor, no doubt with his bare hands. He did not know how or why, and quite frankly he did not care to find out.

Aside from his classes, there was only one thing on his mind. The Dark Lord. How would he react when he found out he had been the one to kill him? He was sure to be furious; and even though he did not fear whatever "punishment" that may be thrown his way, the thought of loosing his trust sent a sharp stab of pain to his diaphragm. It was the strangest thing.

It was what he pondered ever night under his cloak as he wandered the castle, apparently not needing more than a few hours of sleep every few days. It was odd. But he didn't complain. It kept him out of the bedroom when Ron was there.

But tonight was not a night to wander, for the first time in a week he felt compelled to sleep and was too far from the ROR to head there for his slumber.

So, leaving the library before he would miss curfew, he anticipated his well earned nap.

Tom sat at his paper swamped desk muttering under his breath about "Albus Bloody Dumbledore" while his quill ran over the many documents, battle plans and photographs. It had been possibly the most boring week of his entire reign as the Dark Lord, and he was practically begging the fates for an opening. Upon the murder of Severus Snape, information had been coming much less frequently. Then again, he had no doubt, according to Potters note; the Order of the Flaming Chicken would be having it even worse.

The note…it had been so interestingly worded. Quite vague really. He wondered why? Flipping through his photographs he came upon a close up of the lettering upon the bloodied chest. 'A gift to my Indulgence; this traitor paid out his price.'

"Indulgence." That's what Potter had called him. The word made him think of many things, many deliciously sinful things. His mind wandered to that night when Harry had sat by his chair in naught but a rag to protect his modesty, suckling on his fingers as if they would bring him the essence of life. At the time, he had been too distracted to truly enjoy it. But now, when his mind was in most ways unoccupied he could very much enjoy the memory and allow his twisted imagination to place those lips around something much more interesting. The thought alone made him thirsty for the boy.

Still, he wondered what Potter had meant by "Indulgence". He knew it could mean several things, but having never been called thus, he was unsure how it was meant. He lifted a hand to pet Nagini behind the neck fondly as his piercing red eyes traced the sanguineous message.

Neither the serpent noticed however, the other presence in the room that they occupied. In the back of the rooms, hidden in the shadows, a glowing, midnight violet mist swirled into existence, pulsing with life as two narrow, brackish eyes glared in their direction. Had there been a face to accompany them, it would have shown the purest form of hatred. But without a sound, the intruder vanished backwards through the wall.

_~What is the context meaning of "Indulgence" in the runes? ~_ Tom asked curiously. _~I am unsure of what the boy meant. ~_ When Nagini suddenly coiled up and lunged to the floor, clearly wanting out of abuse range, he was surprised but knew there was something wrong. Yet, he never expected her to say what she did.

_~Master. Please._ ~ She all but begged. _~Do not punish me for~_

_~Just tell me Nagini. ~_ He insisted with a hard tone. Nagini's body trembled as she hissed out the meaning.

_~Submissive.~_

Hundreds of miles away, Harry was walking back to his common room flustered and somewhat angry. He had finally decided to make a move and intended to talk to his "friends" about what he had heard. Oh yes. He intended to interrogate them quite thoroughly. But then Peeping _Tom _had gone and given him a damn sex fantasy without even knowing it. He had a good mind to skip the talk with Hermione and storm over to Marvolo and ask him what the deal was. He finally approached the portrait to his dormitory. But when his mouth opened to say the password the only sound that came out was a blood curdling scream of agony as he collapsed to the ground, clutching his scar.

Hermione was jerked awake by an agonizing scream echoing through the walls. Dashing out of her bed, and one of the many who did, she stumbled over the other students to make it through to the common room. Panic ensued, to say the least.

"What's going on?!"

"Who's screaming?!"

"Harry! That sounds like Harry!" just then they hear a girlish shriek from the fat lady on the other side of the portrait. Everyone rushed to open it. But nothing could have prepared them for the sight they were about to witness.

Harris back was arched dangerously off of the marble floor, his body trembling and writhing violently as if in a seizure. His mouth was open in an agonized scream that could have shattered Plexiglas. His hands clutched his hair, now wet with the blood that was poring endlessly from his scar. But it wasn't this that made them the most afraid; it wasn't this that prevented them from going nearer him than they were. No. It was his voice which switched between screaming and hissing in unmistakable parseltongue.

They all stood there in shock, watching as their golden boy screamed until blood seeped from the corners of his wide open mouth. Only then did Ginny come to her senses and leap to his side.

"Harry! Harry!" she sobbed while trying to pry his hands from his head, pressing him to the floor. "Harry! It's me! Ginny!" crocodile tears spilled down her cheeks "I'm here! Dumbledore's on his way! Please! Please, hang on! Fight him Harry! Don't let him win! Don't let him take you over!" But Harry couldn't hear. He only knew the torturing voice in his head which was spilling from his mouth.

_~ - DARE CALL ME, ME! LORD VOLDEMORT, YOU'RE FUCKING SUBMISSIVE? YOU INSOLENT LITTLE SQUIB! WE SHAL SEE WHO SUBMITS TO WHOM! I'LL HAVE YOU ON YOUR BELLY CRAWLING LIKE A SAND SERPENT BEHIND ME, BEGGING ME FOR MORE AS I TAKE ALL THAT YOU HAVE AWAY WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! REST ASSURED YOU WILL REGRET EVER BEING BORN! ~ _

Dumbledore's eyes gleamed between triumph and anger. On the one hand, now everyone had seen what Harry was in agony when possessed. So he could not have been so before, the others would see that. On the other, the pain stricken face that glared directly at him was undeniably satisfying. How he wished he could watch the fiend suffer in the pure, _Light_ magic dominated body. But he knew if he stood immobile much longer it would deem inappropriate. He raised his wand and shouted an unheard spell. In a blinding flash of light Harry's body went limp in Ginny's blood soaked arms. A collective sigh of relief filled the area and Dumbledore looked sternly at the students.

"Return to your dormitory at once." He ordered not leaving any openings for objection. And there was none to speak of savor Ginny, who was rocking Harry's unconscious form absently. "Miss Weasley?" he asked softly and places his hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head to see his sad and worried face. "Harry will be fine. I give you my word." He gave her a small twinkling smile, which she tried to return as she nodded to him and set Harry's unconscious body down, climbing through the portrait.

The aged face hardened in an instant when his gaze returned to the child on the floor.

"Albus…look at his eyes." whispered Professor Flitwick, fearfully. Every member of the Faculty was there, including Miss. Umbridge, who had an equally disconcerting frown on her face to the headmasters. They all focused on the boys eyes, but only Minerva expressed what she was seeing.

"Albus…" she asked hesitantly. "Why will his eyes not close?"

+ * + * +

It was very late when the life returned to Harry's ever open eyes. He had been waiting. He could not afford any more hints to what was happening being given to the light. And he knew that the Dark lord himself had jeopardized his own success with that insolent little tantrum of his. Harry knew he might be so childish as to "scare" him like he had. But now that he had, Harry decided to stop his pretenses. There were some things he wanted and _would_ make crystal clear to Marvolo.

Harry knew it was safe to leave now…Pomfrey would already be asleep. Dumbledore would have left at least an hour ago, the old fool.

With a grin on his face he sat up in his bed and transfigured his gown into the uniform undershirt and pants. Without a word he slid off and turned on the spot, breaking the one rule of Hogwarts only Dumbledore, and himself had the authority to break.

_A/N : when the smut starts, if you have it, put on "Walk" by Pantera. It's a song that was stuck in my head as I wrote the scene. And I must admit it was perfect for it._

In the history of Slytherin Manor, there had been many battles, many disasters, natural and material. But never, had there been such an explosion of magic so strong to put the entire building into shambles.

The house elves were having a field day, trying to clean and repair everything. You never saw bigger smiles on their faces. Much in contrast to them were, eight outer reign death eaters, lying dead throughout the house, and the survivors who had gathered in a single room, terrified to come out and face what was sure to be instant death.

As for the dark lord himself, he had been standing erect and still, facing to the fireplace for the last few hours. He had no regrets of his actions, none. But he did wonder if he had been too harsh. He had, after all, gotten rid of Dumbledore's spy. Perhaps-

_~No!~_ he hissed, reassuring himself of his faultlessness. He needed to learn his place. _~It is not at my side, I am equal to, nor below anyone! ~_

_~Is that so?~_ Voldemort spun on his heel to see potter himself, log haired and snake eyed before him, looking, at best, quite strangely at him.

_~You dare show your face here?~_ his voice was hard and hateful. This little whelp of a child…this snarky brat dared insult him in_ blood_! Harry rolled his eyes and waved his hand to the side.

_~Can you move over a bit?~_ he asked casually. _~I can't see you properly in front of that inferno.~_

_~Get out!~_ tom growled. _~Get out of my ho-~_  
_~This is more my house than yours, Marvolo.~_ He smirked. _~Remember?~_ Tom had to summon every sliver of self control not to murder the child where he stood. But unfortunately he was right. And if he attempted to expel potter, he himself would be thrown outside the wards.

"What do you want?" he sneered switching to English. But Harry's smirk only grew.

"I wanted to ask you where those lovely images I've been receiving the last few days were coming from."

"Images?"

"Quite." Harry smiled and started towards Riddle ever so slowly. "Why, only tonight, before you so rudely tried to relay your threats to me, I was wandering the Trophy room when I was made to see quite the erotic fantasy." He turned his face to the side ever so slightly and allowed his cheeks to flush prettily, the fire glimmering in his half lidded eyes. "Would you like me to do such things, Marvolo?" he hid a discreet hum in his tone still gradually sauntering towards the snake like man.

Tom found himself unable to look away from those magnificent, sparkling, Nile green eyes. Completely forgetting how he was going to ask how the child had even gotten into the building unnoticed, or for that manner, at all.

A thin fingered hand ghosted over the dark lord's chest, sending a slight shiver through him. Why couldn't he focus? What was wrong with him?

He was the bloody _Dark Lord_ for Salazar's sake! He shouted at himself to make the boy stop. He screamed and ranted and raved in his mind to stop this travesty and take control like he should and had right to do! But his body refused to obey the moment those fingers closed violently around his pale skinned neck, obliterating all hope of rational thought and the Glamours that gave him his frightful appearance left with it.

"Do you want to _taste_ me, Marvolo?" a soft voice whispered into his now visible ear, the warm breath making him tremble. "Do you want me to ~_submit~_ to you?" he hissed in the same manner he had with Severus, lifting his other hand to brush the graying raven hair from his ear.

Though Tom did not know it, Harry already had him pressed against the wall, a good ten feet from where Harry had first touched him. It was going perfectly.

"Or do you want _me_ in control…" his voice was husky and glazed with melted sugar. "Will you let go of your Slytherin pride, Tom?" his teeth found the snakes earlobe and bit harshly, drinking in the shudders that traveled down the others spine. Letting out his tongue and lifting his leg between Toms, he turned his neck and dragged it down the jaw line, leading himself to the lipless mouth he wanted so much to feel against his own. He had no idea what was driving him to do such things to Tom, but he was already too drunk off of it to care much at all.

His eyes blazed like they had at severus' last words, and he finally remembered every moment of that blessed and glorious kill, making him want nothing more than to take what was _his_. What that cretin had dared threaten to take from him.

This was _his_ _treasure_, the man he had in his grasp. All _his_, and the pits of Hell swallow up any other soul that attempts to so much as look his way, after he had claimed him.

But if he had cared of the reason for this new obsession, he would have felt his core magic throbbing, the small thread-like trail that led to his animal spirit slowly strengthening, letting the instincts surface little by little.

"What do you really want ~ _Meus Clementia ~_?" he brought himself flush against taller man and slid a hand between the fastenings of the snake's robe. Voldemort hissed colorful, vulgar strings of parseltongue at the feeling of those wonderfully jagged nails rip tantalizingly down his chest. His breathing became labored as the corrupt knee rubbed against his ever growing erection, with no need to mention the, other reactions he was getting from this foreign sensation. He didn't care that his hands were pinned uselessly behind his back. He didn't care that this was Potter. All he cared about was feeling those hands, those teeth and that tongue over every inch of him until he could take no more.

A sharp tug to his hair pulled him down upon those accursed lips, tongue having instantly shoved its way into his mouth, endlessly searching and exploring his mouth with imposing vigor.

Harry let out a throaty animal-like growl, his nails breaking the skin of Tom's neck as he pulled him impossibly deep into his mouth. A hungry moan rang into his ears when two hands grasped the front of his shirt, knees sinking inch by inch. Harry could feel his grasp weakening on the man and with a grunt he threw the snake to the floor. He quickly straddled Tom's waist, and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his treasures neck he ripped a gasping moan of lust from it that sang to him like a phoenix's trill.

_~Tell me what you want.~_ Harry demanded with a snarl. He would not take any form of hesitation from his mate, he wanted the body under him, the soul within it, the heart that gave it life. He wanted it all and he refused to let any of it resist.

_. ~What do you want me to do to you?~ _he purred_. ~ How do I claim you to your needs.~_

When there came no reply but a short grid up against his groin accompanied by the gasping breaths of his snake, he could no longer restrain his impatence and bit ravenously into the crook of the smooth, lithe neck, drawing blood and lapping it up thirstily, throat gurgling pleasurably.

A feint, illegible hiss reached Harry's sensitive ears that told him to stop and listen for it once more.

~_**Louder**__, Meusssss Clementia_~ he growled into his ear, drawing out his parseltonge longer than necessary, his tongue practically flickering out with the serpentine hiss, satisfied with the violent tremble that shuddered against him.

_~More!~_ at that word, insane flashes of all of the fantasies that had poured into his mind over the last week filled it again, this time the tabled turned. So many, too many to count yet here they were and his treasure was asking for it _all._

With a leer of satisfaction, Harry tore open Tom's robe, eyes glazing thoroughly at the lean chest, nipples pert with arousal as they rose and fell with each heaving breath he took. His hands lingered over the smooth untouched skin with loving caresses, his nose burying itself in his soon to be lover's neck, bathing in his beautiful scent. He ran his fingertips over one of the glowing, pink buds and suckled gently over the prominent vein that pulsed with blood under the flesh of his throat.

_~Harder!~_ he growled almost menacingly. _~Damn it,_ _**hurt**__ me!~_ Tom was no longer begging, though, he was _demanding _it. It was the only way he kept his false sense of authority, and Harry generously allowed his delusions…this time.

Once more his teeth dug deep and sucked as hard as he could manage without genuinely injuring him, the blood rushing to the surface in an instant to form a nastily visible bruise.

*Anything you say, my Treasure.* he mocked with a heinous chuckle silently spelling away the rest of their clothing. Tom gasped in surprise and both of their manhoods stood out proudly, reaching their fullness upon contact with the slightly chilled air. Harry lowered himself down to the slender chest of his mate flickering his tongue over every inch of it as his mouth closed over the skin, sucking and nipping desperately until his lips found a hardened nipple.

Tom's back arched up into the smaller body that so easily had him pinned down, hissing and gasping out for more every time the sharp teeth ground his flesh between them. Hips gyrated together vigorously, their cocks never loosing contact, never breaking apart for the unsaid fear of separation, and three fingers thrust wonderfully deep into Toms squeezing hole. But it was not enough; not nearly enough for the two sex-starved wizards. But it was the Dark Lord that finally broke.

_~Gah!~ _he gasped_. ~ Dammit, Potter! ~_ Tom growled angrily and frantically clawed at Harry's thighs to bring him closer. _~Just __**do**__ it! I want it __**now**__!~ _

If one had looked into those hungry green orbs at that moment, they would have sworn to have seen lightning flash within their depths as a deafening cry of complete and utter ecstasy screamed out from the man below him, echoing throughout the entire castle.

To say that Lucius was shocked at the sound of such a shriek here in Slytherin manor would be a complete falsity. It was when the screams only grew louder, spastic and evolved into colorful strings of language, that he was unable to ignore it.

Who was stupid enough to be screwing at a time like this?! They should at least have the good sense to keep it down. He had no doubt that whoever was being so careless would be dead within the hour. He did not put it past his master to use the noise as an excuse to kill again.

But when after three long and sleepless hours passed by that he lost all patience. For the love of Merlin, he was trying to get some bloody sleep! As if mocking him, the lust dripping moans and cries only grew louder and much more erratic.

"That's _it_!" he growled. "I'll kill them _myself_!" he threw his bed sheets off of his nude form, conjured and put on a robe, and grabbed a wand before storming out towards the noisy lovers.

When he approached the door though he realized how much trouble these poor death eaters were really in. this was the dark lords private study! They must be new recruits if they were so utterly stupid! Perhaps he should just leave them be, in case his master came while he was stopping them. But when an unmistakable roar literally vibrated through the foundations of where he stood, rattling the door, his impulsiveness got the better of him.

He slammed open the door, his wand pointed at them, all too ready to curse the imbeciles when he nearly passed out in shock.

He could hardly make out the figures through the magic swirling around them, but yet another guttural and vicious howl shook him to the core as the magic burst forth in a shockwave to shatter glass.

Knocked against the wall Lucius shook his head and looked up through his, now messy, silver hair. There before him was none other than the dark lord himself being ravaged mercilessly by a heavily scaled humanoid form, its eyes glowing with mirth. A sadistic leer was wide spread on its face and its talons digging cruelly into Voldemort's thighs, which were pressed up against his chest, as it plunged its cock deep inside him, grunting and moaning in perfect rhythm. And if this wasn't frightening enough, there was no denying that, with the way his masters back was arched at least a foot and a half off of the carpet, his own nails drawing blood from the creatures back pulling its mouth to his in a wanton and hungry kiss, that he was _enjoying_ it. His red eyes glazed over quite suddenly and his mouth opened in a scream of rapture his seed spilling over his and the humanoid's chests. Nothing, though, could have prepared him for the name his master called out at that moment.

"_**HARRRYYY**__!!!" _ Lucius' silvery blue eyes constricted impossibly small, and rolled into his head as he fell to the floor, in a dead faint.

Instantly a thundering growl filled the musky air with Harry's final and most brutal thrust into his mates throbbing, pulsing entrance, his body shuddering with release.

_~**MINE**!~

* * *

_

_holy crap dude. i NEVER thought id have the CAJONES to do this. dont kill me voldy! i just wanted to see you bottoming! i'll never do it again! (lying through my teeth) REVEW REVEW REVEW!!!  
_


	5. Screw the plan! I'm a Slytherin!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. all credit except for the plot of this fanfiction goes to J.K Rowling

Title: Serpent Personified

Pairing: Harry/Voldemort some Harry/Lucius if you squint

Full Summary: There's something wrong with Harry; Hermione & Ron want answers. Why is he hanging out with Malfoy? What's he hiding under that Glamor? Why does he sneer at them when he KNOWS they're looking? why does he seem to jump at any sudden movements? How is he beating 'Mione in every class? And why, if he does come to the dorm at curfew, does he spend all night staring at the ceiling, unmoving? Little do they know, that Harry was murdered months ago...yet, still alive in every way. HP/LV some HP/LM OOC dark!Harry maybe Evil!Harry later

"test" - regular speech

'test' – thoughts

_~test~_ - parseltongue

*test* telepathy

* * *

Serpent Personified

Chapter 5 – "_Screw _the plan! I'm a Slytherin!"

Lucius' morning was going a bit better than anticipated. He and the other death eaters had not been awoken at the break of dawn for a battle plan meeting as they usually were during the short three day visits to the castle once a month. In fact it wasn't until it was after ten O'clock that was prodded awake by his wife Narcissa.

"Lucius, darling," She smiled down at him with love when his eyes opened to see her. "Love, it's very late and our lord wishes for us to prepare for a meeting."

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten thirty. He said it's mandatory that everyone must be present, even the recruits." Lucius was gob smacked. Ten thirty?

"Why so late?"

"I'm not sure dear. But we must hurry. I brought you some kippers and toast." Lucius lifted himself up against the headboard and placed an affectionate kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Thank you Cissy." She smiled back and planted a soft peck to his lips, which he returned with a slide of his tongue upon hers. She squeaked with a blush and pulled back, giggling. Lucius only followed her and captured her mouth once more, his moan synchronizing with her mewl of pleasurable surprise.

"Hmmm. I love you." She hummed. Lucius tried to hide his sudden hesitation at these words and strengthened the kiss before pulling away slowly.

"Love you too, Cissy." With a loving caress to his cheek she pecked him once more and left the room, leaving Lucius feeling quite guilty for his inability to genuinely return her love.

* + * + *

"So you're saying that Harry's not possessed, but Voldemort is trying to find a way to do so without hurting himself." Hermione asked as Ron rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Tears were streaming down her cheeks endlessly. She refused to believe it! She wanted more _proof_! Harry just _couldn't _be possessed!

But the headmaster nodded.

"I'm afraid so miss granger."

"Is he in the hospital wing?"

"Yes, he is fine. If you want you can visit him when we are done here." She nodded.

"I would like that." she whimpered and wiped her tears away roughly. "Thank you headmaster."

"I have come to understand you have grown to care for him." he smiled his grandpa smile. Ron's eyes hardened as Hermione nodded her head hesitantly.

"That's wonderful." He said proudly. "I was so hoping you would. He really is a marvelous boy, and, no doubt he needs a real friend through this horrible ordeal." But in her naivety she did not notice the stern "make sure she stays in line" look he gave Ron, who nodded sharply.

"Why don't you two youngsters run along and visit. Harry I'm sure he'd be pleased to see you."

"Thank you headmaster." Ron flashed him a grateful smile and left with Hermione to visit Harry.

* + * + *

Madame Pomfrey was making her half hour round to clean the soiled bedpans when Ron and Hermione came in asking if they could pay Harry a visit.

"I'm not sure Mr. Weasley. He's been through quite an ordeal and…"

"Please madam Pomfrey." Hermione interrupted. "I just want to make sure he's okay. Maybe talk to him?" the nurse frowned sadly at her and shook her head.

"Alright, but I'm afraid he isn't awake. Though please don't be shocked when you see him." she led them to Harry's cot. "I haven't seen anyone sleep like this." She said as she pulled away his curtain.

"Sleep like what? Harry looks fine." Hermione said, a bit unsure of her meaning. Madam Pomfrey looked at her young charge and let out a small gasp when she saw him curled into a fetal position with a gentile smile on his face, his eyes closed peacefully.

"…well, I never…" the woman's normally pinched mouth pulled back into a kind and motherly expression. 'I think you'll be just fine child, no matter what the headmaster says.' If only they had cared to check him for magic, they would have seen the transfiguration signature that marked the body of the Impiriused Hogwarts house elf that lay before them.

+ * + *

It was the last meeting of the gathering at Slytherin manor, which incidentally was fully repaired, thanks to the enthusiasm of the two hundred house elves in its employment. Every death eater who'd survived the shockwave of their master's magic was waiting in the meeting room on the fourth floor. The fire raged a magical aurora of green and the masked individuals all waited for their master's arrival through them expectantly.

* + * Earlier * + *

"Marvolo?" Harry was slipping a new velvet green cloak over his silk shirt and pants, having taken them from an old trunk of his lover's. It had been quite amusing to see the things tom had worn when he was his own age. Despite his lack of money, Tom had been able to make his own clothing rather well and used his earnings to buy the fabrics and thread, which in the long run was much less expensive than buying the clothing itself. With all of his silk and satin button downs, leather pants and cotton slacks, had been a book on magical clothing spells that had been quite informative. But there had been no surprise as to his Treasures expensive taste. "Why on _earth_ did you go to such extremes the other night?"

Tom groaned exasperatedly and pinched his nose. That brat just couldn't let things go could he?

"Why must you ask me that Harry?" he sighed and lifted Raisia off of his shoulders, placing her with Nagini who lay sleeping by the fire. _~Stay with mummy.~_ he growled with a poor attempt at kindness. Harry giggled and linked his fingers in Tom's hair.

_~Give it up, __Meus Clementia~ _he gave him a placid kiss on his shoulder. _~You just aren't the nice type.~ _

_~Then why do you keep asking me to tell you why I-~_

~_Because its fun, love.~_ he sucked on the once again, snake-like neck with vigor, grinding the skin between his teeth and sent a shiver down the mans spine.

_~Manipulative whelp~_ he slurred through a moan before reaching behind to cup his young serpent between his legs.

_~Hey now,~_ though Harry rubbed himself against the squeezing hand, ~_We have a meeting to go to.~_ Tom's breath huffed spastically at the feeling of his own stirring member being massaged within the skilled fingers of his partner.

_~Fuck the meeting.~_ Harry stood up on his toes to reach the his ear.

_~That sounds interesting~ _he murmured with a small flicker of his tongue. ~_Though I'm not sure how that would work.~_ he chuckled when Tom growled with frustration at his pun_.~ To be honest I'd rather not have to Obliviate another one of your death eaters for the sake of your pride.~_

_~I suppose I should be thanking you?~_ Tom sneered.

_~I wouldn't __**dream **__of asking for such a thing.~_ Harry teased pulling his hair back into a low ponytail and pulled just enough of it out to hide his scar. Galmours were too risky with this bunch. _~Come on__**, mon trésor**_ he guided Voldemort to the fireplace and placed his hood over his head and slid the hood over his eyes.

_~And that's another thing!~_ Riddle snapped at him. _~How do you all suddenly know all of these new languages?~_

_~Remember how I merged with Salazar?~_

_~Vaguely.~ _Tom rose an eyebrow. _~I'm still not sure I believe that.~_ Harry sniggered and pat his shoulder.

_~All in good time, you will.~_ Tom shook his head and lifted his hood.

_~You remember what I taught you?~_ Voldemort asked as he took a handful of floo powder. Harry rolled his eyes humorlessly and begun his monotone speech.

_~Don't talk until spoken too. Act superior and arrogant to them but never interrupt or object with you. You will acknowledge me, after which I kneel at your feet and take your blessing. You will then declare me your second in command give me whatever __**fool**__ title you came up with last night that you refuse to tell me~_ Tom had to hold back a chuckle at that_. ~and brand me with my own special mark. I will rise and we both sit at the table for the meeting. Sometime later on, Draco will be asked of his progress and if there is no decent proof of a genuine attempt at his mission you will ask me to administer the punishment of my choice. The point of the excersise will be to intimidate and put my authority over them in motion.~_ he finished with a mocking tone. ~_I don't know why I don't just ruin your reputation here and now. 'Cause your ruining mine before I even make one.~_

_~Shut up __**Potter**__.~_

_~Call me that again and you wont be allowed to cum for a week.~_ Harry's warning rumbled like an earthquake and Tom was unsure if he was joking or not.

_~I am not your __**bitch **__Harry.~_ he hissed back. Harry glanced at him and gave him a warm smile to contrast his sneer. _~I refuse to be treated like one.~_

~_You are nothing of the sort, __**mon trésor**__.~_ he reached up and caressed the cold cheek of his mate. _~ You're in charge everywhere but our bedroom. I would never take that away from you.~_ he tapped Tom's hand and the powder spilled into the fire and watched as he stepped through.

"Conference room."

* + * + *

"Welcome, my family." The Dark lord held out his arms as he stepped from the flaming hearth. A collective "master." rang out as everyone in the room shamelessly crawled to his feet to kiss his robes. Voldemort allowed them their groveling for a short moment before they backed away to form two circles around him, the smaller of the two being his more trusted followers.

"I trust you enjoyed your stay in my home."

"Yes, master."

"Thank you master." Similar compliments and thanks were given by each and every one of the death eaters as he circled around, inspecting them, boring into their minds for any hint of disloyalty or doubt. Once satisfied he nodded and continued on to greeting each of his inner circle in turn.

"Some of you may have noticed a small gap in the circle tonight." He glared at the empty space where Severus once stood. "Severus Snape is no longer with us." He announced. "One of my most loyal discovered his treachery and presented his corpse as a gift." He stopped when he heard a mumble and sneered.

"Do you have something to say Bellatrix?" he twisted himself around and beckoned for her to speak.

"My lord." She trilled over excitedly. "Who was the servant who pleased our master so thoroughly." He lifted her head just enough for her lord to see her lust for him. "We beg to be allowed to thank him." Voldemort's expression hardened at the purpose of her gaze, his lip curling in disgust, but only to hide the grin he held at the thought of what her question could have meant. But he nodded and called for Harry through their connection.

"We have a new member of our family, my loyal." Chucking at his lovers dramatics as the flames burst forth in an explosion of green that reached only feet away from him. The inferno swirled about in a cyclonic manner, finally extinguishing to reveal a green robed figure, green eyes practically glowing through the shadow of the hood.

*You _prat_!* Voldemort scolded. *Must you always upstage me?*

*Yes.* Harry replied simply. *Don't worry. Just tell them my bloody nickname and follow my lead.*

*We have a _plan_!*

*Screw the plan! I'm a Slytherin!* Harry taunted. Voldemort restrained himself from hitting him upside the head.

*Cheeky little-*

*Brat. I know. Can we get on with this?* Tom forced a smirk to his face and returned his gaze to his death eaters.

"May introduce my apprentice, and second in command; Mortamente."

Behind his mask, Lucius felt a tug on his memory upon hearing the name. He was no fool. The name "Voldemort" was French for "Flight of death". But it surprised him that he would call his apprentice "Death's Lover." Was it possible that his new apprentice was more than he let on? More likely than not, he was. But why did he feel like he had seen those snake-like orbs before, and all too recently?

He and his companions watched as the hooded figure lowered his hood and face the dark lord. But he didn't stop there. As Mortamente kneeled before his new master he removed his cloak completely revealing his nude body beneath it. There was no doubt of their relationship now. And the boy, as he seemed to be at oldest 17, was making his message quite clear. He was offering him complete submission in every way, silently vowing to give his body, mind, soul and life into his master's hand. It was the ultimate vow of loyalty.

Voldemort was amazed at this display. This was one of the oldest gestures of submission on the book, and very few wizards alive today understood its significance. He was over all quite impressed. This would leave no doubts among his followers.

He raised his hand and took the arm offered up to him, and Harry took his as he began to speak.

"Unto thee, I present my body. May you find it pleasurable to your tastes. Unto thee, I present my mind. May it never stray from your favorable thoughts." Harry's voice rang out through the room for all to hear, so not a soul would dare doubt his devotion to his lover. "Unto thee, I present my heart. May it beat forevermore for only you. Unto thee, I present my soul. Brand it as you wish and I shall be yours for eternity."

Voldemort was rendered nearly speechless by his impeccable choice of words. He in fact, was giving him everything he had to offer, but as fealty, not submission. He would have to talk with him about this later. Allowing a smile to adorn his face he nodded to his lover. They finished the vow simultaneously.

"Dominor."

"Obsequium."

There was a great flash of blue light and the appropriate rune appeared on the forearm of each man before they let go and separated. Harry hastily slipping his marked arm into his robe sleeve before the death eaters could see it, redressing himself.

The followers all stood silent and waited for instruction, all but the blonde who stood side by his son's side. Lucius Malfoy was about ready to die of shock and fear. He had noticed three things that had just happened and he knew that no one other than him had cared to deduct the meanings of, and his weak occulmancy would not be able to hide his knowledge of them.

One: he had noticed the neutrality of the boys "submission speech". There was no implication of him being the dominant or submissive, only wholehearted devotion.

Two: Mortamente had _not_ been the one to allege Voldemort "dominor" to declare the other his superior. It had been The Dark Lord to say it. He had openly and effectively annunciated to the world that his apprentice was his bedside dominant.

And Three: When the youth had removed his robe, revealing his lithe, well toned body to the commune of followers, he felt an unquenchable desire to fuck the wizard into a mattress until they passed out from exhaustion.

The knowledge of these three facts, especially the last, led him to _one_ conclusion.

He was a _dead man_.

* * *

sorry it was so short but once more it was the perfect place to end it. Holy Gobstoppers! two chappies in one day!

Omgomgomg! I pissed myself laughing when I wrote the last part. Lol Lucius has a thing for fucking the dominant! I never thought he and harry had so much in common! Lawl! Review my story or you'll end up like _**Snivellus**_! Muahahaha!


	6. Show me no more

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. all credit except for the plot of this fanfiction goes to J.K Rowling

Title: Serpent Personified

Pairing: Harry/Voldemort some Harry/Lucius if you squint

Full Summary: There's something wrong with Harry; Hermione & Ron want answers. Why is he hanging out with Malfoy? What's he hiding under that Glamor? Why does he sneer at them when he KNOWS they're looking? why does he seem to jump at any sudden movements? How is he beating 'Mione in every class? And why, if he does come to the dorm at curfew, does he spend all night staring at the ceiling, unmoving? Little do they know, that Harry was murdered months ago...yet, still alive in every way. HP/LV some HP/LM OOC dark!Harry maybe Evil!Harry later

"test" - regular speech

'test' – thoughts

_~test~_ - parseltongue

*test* telepathy

* * *

Serpent Personified

Chapter 6- "Show me no more…"

For the entire meeting, Harry was nearly bored to tears, and the proceedings after the bonding seemed to carry on for hours (which they did). First Voldemort had dismissed his outer ring followers and sat his inner circle at a large rectangular table of ebony, he and Harry at the head. One by one he inquired each of his Death Eaters of their progress, with their positions. Harry was somewhat surprised that three of them that he had seen during the prophesy incident were in fact, Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries.

*I wish to speak to the man third to the left of Lucius after the meeting is over.* he allowed his mind to open enough for Voldemort to respond in like.

*That is Crabbe.* Harry couldn't help but to be a bit shocked.*but you will not have time tonight*

*Vincent's father?*

"Draco," Voldemort continued the meeting as they spoke. "I expect to hear some good news after such a disappointing night." His voice was harsh and threatening, he already knew the boy had done nothing so far in the way of his mission. He had not expected him too.

*You really are evil, Volo.*

_~Be quiet Harry.~_ Tom accidentally spilt out effectively frightening Draco. Harry sniggered and hissed back with a glance to the boy.

_~Poor kid. You sure we can't give him a break tonight?~_

Draco watched in horror as Voldemort and Mortamente exchanged conversation in parseltongue, the latter eyeing him like a piece of meat. He didn't like it. and the way he was chuckling whenever he looked his way with those unblinking green eyes, it was as if he was more snakelike than his master. If he watched close enough, he was sure he would see a forked tongue slip out between those lips.

"Answer me Draco." Voldemort suddenly snapped his gaze back to the blond dragon. "Have you made _any_ progress at all?"

Draco looked between his master and the apprentice with frightful eyes. Both were staring him straight in the face with fierce gazes, daring him to disappoint them. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was silence and a small gulp.

SLAM!

Mortamente's hand hit the table hard and he stood up, body quite literally engulfing in flame.

"_Ansssswer!_" he hissed furiously, halfway between Parseltongue and English. Draco stumbled backwards out of his chair in shock.

"Calm yourself Mortamente." The dark lord said casually. "Or he will be too frightened to speak at all." The only answer was a narrowed pair of eyes and a low menacing growl.

_~This was your idea, Volo.~_ he hissed not taking his eyes off the frightened teen.

_~I know.~_ he said and placed a hand on his shoulder. _~ I have a better idea. But why don't you frighten him a bit more, I enjoy the way he reacts to your threats.~_ he watched as harry took it to heart and gave Draco a sadistic smirk before licking his lips.

Draco nearly fainted when the serpentine tongue flickered suggestively at him.

"_Want sssilver_." he hissed as he sat down, still eyeing him like a starved animal.

Lucius wondered why his speech was suddenly so primitive.

'Then again' he thought. 'He may not know much English and have just memorized the vow.'

"Perhaps later, Mortamente." He returned his focus to Draco as he re seated himself none too gracefully. "Have you made any efforts as of yet young Draco?"

Draco, in his inexperience, thought it best to keep silent and hope his master got the meaning, but when after several moments of a silent scowl directed his way he shook his head ashamedly.

Lucius held his breath for the sake of his son. The dark lord seemed to be in a better mood than usual, and he silently prayed for mercy. But he did not let his hopes up.

Voldemort gave the child a strange and unreadable expression, sitting there silently, as if considering him.

*Harry…after the meeting,* he instructed. *Why don't you demonstrate _mercy_; as his _father_ begs.* Harry kept his face emotionless but inside he was frowning.

* Lucius figured us out, didn't he?*

*You already know what I want.*

*No Marvolo. He-*

Lucius flinched when his lord gave him a knowing look, and all he could think of was that they had something in store for his son. He couldn't help but worry it was his fault, for being too observant, and lecherous, and he knew it was true the moment those red eyed narrowed at him.

*Harry, you agreed that I would be in charge everywhere but the bedroom. Draco's punishment will come from his failure. Lucius needs to be taught a bit of celibacy.* Harry became furious at what his lover was suggesting

*So you're _whoring_ me out to-*

*I prefer to think of it as, _arranging_ _for him to be caught_.* he dug his fingernails into the boy's thigh, who hissed angrily. *You _will_ do as I say, Harry.*

Harry smoldered for a good minute before his response.

*You're a bloody prick!* he said.

*That's what they tell me.* Tom knew Harry would do it. He did not have much of a choice. When he agreed to become Voldamort's apprentice in more than pretense, he had been bound by his magic to obey any commands given at the meetings, savor his own death.

But Harry was not going to let tom think he could do this to him and not regret it. He let his eyes fall on the man he had been assigned to with a smirk, watching a shudder trail down the man's spine. If Tom thought he was going to go along with this, he had another thing coming, and he would pay the consequences dearly.

"Very well Draco." Voldemort's voice dripped with forgiveness, fooling nobody but the boy he spoke too. Harry could practically hear Bella's gleeful ranting, she knew he'd get his later. "Your lord is an understanding one." Harry had to try very hard not to roll his eyes as Tom switched to "First person" for that moment. "I suppose two weeks is not nearly enough time, considering the task." He growled at him in warning. "But I expect progress very soon. I do not take kindly to repeated calamity.

"You are dismissed." He said sharply and stood up, leaving Harry to fend for himself.

*Don't fail me Harry.* Mortamente held back a snort. Marvolo honestly thought he could be intimidated? Had he not learned from that night?

_~Obviously not.~_ he murmured and stood up following the Death Eaters through to the living room, where apparition was not warded against.

Lucius watched as one by one his companions disappeared in a swirl of black smoke. He had decided to wait until his wife and son were safely out before he left.

"Draco. Leave." He urged trying to hide his fear, when Draco seemed to be waiting for him.

"But."

"Now!" he hissed noticing the gaze of The Dark Lords Apprentice upon them. Draco glanced over to see and nodded in agreement. His son left with a crack and Lucius let out a mental sigh of relief, which hitched in his breath when he felt a body rub against his back and a small whimper sounded into his ear.

"Ssstay." Harry hissed softly, nuzzling his cheek into the man's hair, relishing in the shiver he received in like.

"Young master…" Lucius tried not to groan…he really did try. But it came out with a vengeance when the boys cock rubbed against the back of his thigh. "What are you doing?" A feint giggle tugged at his self control, almost as much as the small hand that was inching around his waist. He searched frantically for a way out, anything that gave him an excuse to leave. But he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, a very hard place.

Weighing his options he tried his best to ignore the small nibble to his ear.

On the once hand, he was below the boy in rank, and in all aspects, he was forbidden to disobey him.

On the other, he was also the servant of the dark lord, who would not hesitate to kill him if, no, _when _he ever discovered this.

He was trapped.

_~Luciusssss…~_ Mortamente whispered erotically into his ear his tongue flickering against the lobe. "Do not worry…" he said in perfect English, his hand gently gripping the inside of Lucius' thigh making him moan once more, and a lot less quietly. "Our Lord is asleep by now."

Harry let his furry with tom fuel him and his actions. He knew he would be manipulated if he pursued Marvolo, but he refused to be forced into something like this. If he was to do such a thing, weather instructed to or not, he was going to give it everything he had, and he would make it backfire on that bastard!

"Y-young ma-"

"I want it Lucius." He slid his fingers over the bulge between his legs tantalizingly. "I want it inside me…" he gave it a firm squeeze. "Do you _dare_ deny me what I want?"

"I-i…" for a short moment Lucius couldn't think straight as that marvelously talented hand massaged him to harness. It wasn't until he felt a tongue to his neck that he wondered who's punishment would be worse. And he would bet the Malfoy fortune it was not the one who was teasing him. "No." he stepped away and turned to face the boy. "I will not betray the Dark Lord." He knew he would be punished for disobeying Mortamente's wishes, but _his_ master was _Voldemort_.

But unexpectedly, those emotionless, green eyes fell, as if hurt. Mortamente seemed to actually be blushing…almost ashamedly.

"…I-I'm sorry…I lost myself." He looked away and turned a bit as if unsure what to do or say next. "I just…" Lucius suddenly felt an enormous wave of pity for the child. He was unsure why, but it looked as if his menacing demeanor during the meeting…

"Was an act…" the boy whispered with a small nod, surprising the blond. "Master taught me Leggimacy." He explained untruthfully. Lucius watched as a small wave of magic expelled from Mortamente, his glamour dropping and nearly gasped.

"Did he do this to you?" the boys neck was riddled with scars which he knew extended into his robe.

"No…master took me in…" Harry spilled to Lucius a twisted form of the truth. He had seen inside the man's mind. He was a sucker for those in pain, as long as they were human and Harry was determined to use it. "He saved me from my family and replaced my damaged eyes…he is very kind…usually." He added a bitter twist to the last word.

Lucius had never felt so conflicted. The boy was no doubt very willing to be apprenticing, but he was not so confident Mortamente wanted the type of relationship he had with his master.

"Does he-"

"No." Harry assured. "I was the initiate." But his tone was full of sorrow.

"Then…"

"I do not wish to specify." Harry let out a slight whimper and turned away. "I should go. Your family is waiting so you shoul-" he stopped and internally grinned in triumph as a pair of arms wrapped around him almost protectively.

"Lucius…" he pulled away, just enough to seem hesitant. "…he set me up to this…so he could catch you."

'Nothing like the truth to fan the flame,' He thought as Lucius chest rumbled softly, as if holding in anger.

"He would do that to you?" he asked.

Lucius didn't put it past his Master to be so manipulative. No wonder he let Draco off so easily. His master wanted him _dead_. That took higher priority in Voldemort's mind than a few Crucio's. But even _he_ needed a good reason. Voldemort wasn't stupid. He knew no matter how obedient his Death Eaters were, they still questioned him from time to time.

"He didn't give me a choice…" Harry confessed. "He…I don't want him to kill you, Lucius…I can see through you, and you're too kind to be lost." Amazingly, Harry felt the truth to these words. He did like Lucius a lot. He always had, secretly, thought him to be an amazing actor. He was genuinely loyal to his Master; a true Death Eater and deserving of the title more than Bellatrix herself. But when things got down to the nitty-gritty, he was a very compassionate man. He had first seen it in Flourish and Blots when the man had asked to see his scar.

"_Your scar is legend…"_ he had whispered, almost in an endearing way, as if he felt pity or empathy for his mark. But he had seen the façade to keep face in his sudden smirk. _"As of course is the man who gave it too you."_

He was the black sheep of the Dark. The soul Empath* of his cause. Harry felt like he could identify himself with Lucius, perhaps just as much as he could with the dark lord, who had never seen under his "permanent glamour". Why he felt he could show Lucius and not his lover, he was unsure.

But he was more upset over the fact the Dark lord wanted him dead than he was over being forced to manipulate him, which he suddenly realized he was no longer doing.

Lucius watched as a contemplative look adorned itself upon the boys face. what could the boy be thinking so deeply about? Their predicament was not a difficult one to understand. They were both trapped in the scheming of their master. And one of them would die tonight, he was sure.

He refused to let it be Mortamente. Without a word he spun the raven haired boy around and seized his lips in a gentile, reassuring caress.

"Turn away when he kills me Mortamente…I don't want you to see it." he whispered, backing them into a wall as Harry whimpered in protest. No! This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to leave! He couldn't let tom kill him.

"Please don't struggle, 'Amente." He trailed soft kisses across his jaw with much affection. He wanted him to know what it was like to be genuinely loved. Though he did not, he had been pretending with his wife for years, and he wanted to 'Amente to know that he was not just a tool. "Let me comfort you…I want to die _knowing_ you." He could not help but spill himself to the boy. He could feel the connection of empathy between them. They had both been used and hurt throughout their life, and had suffered so much for the sake of what they believed in. Mortamente was a loyal follower of the dark as was he, and it tossed them around as it pleased, yet here they were, letting it consume them, drinking it in with pride. Because it was what they stood for, and Merlin be damned if they would give it up for something as petty and un-lasting as death.

"Aaahnn…Lucius…" Harry pressed himself against the taller man never before having understood the pleasure of being the one to be held, the once to give in instead of being always on the offensive. It was riveting, and new, the way those soft, compassionate lips met with his own, bloodstained ones, sending tremors throughout his being. His cheeks flushed at the wet heat of Lucius' lewd tongue within his mouth, reaching in to connect with his in delicate swirls and flickers. He lost all control and joined in the sinful dance.

Voldemort stood in the shadows and watched with jealousy, pushing the memory that he was the one to put this in motion to the back of his mind. How was it that he, Lucius, was allowed to touch him in such ways that he had to _receive_ from Harry? Why was the brat letting himself be dominated, now? Why was he, not permitted to do so?

With every "why" that filled his mind, his contempt for Lord Malfoy became that much stronger. He knew if he watched much longer, he would have no control over his rage whatsoever. That thought alone made him able to continue.

"Merlin…" Harry gasped, his head snapping back when he felt a sharp suck at the nape of his neck. "Oh _god_, _**Lucius**_…" he had never quite felt this way. Had he been able to think properly he would have thought it _almost_ as pleasant as his Tom. But in the throws of the forbidden, it felt much, much more intense. He writhed and whimpered, grinding his hips into Lucius' desperate to feel it against him, to close that infernal centimeter of air between them as the purebloods skilled fingers stripped him of his robe, revealing the acidic scar on his chest. Lucius took a moment to soak it in and his passion for the boy grew ten fold whilst his fingers traced over the five heinous letters.

"You are so beautiful 'Amente…" he pressed his lips against the skin, "How anyone could," he sucked gently over the soft marred flesh. "Ever want to hurt you," his teeth and tongue worked over the dark skin of his scars, caressing and loving each and every one, "I will never understand…" his lips closed over a pink nipple, the suckling pressure forcing a desperate arch from Harry's spine as his fingers tugged at the other. Harry wrapped his arms around him and tore the cloak from his back and nearly cringed at what he felt. The man was glamored…true, he could feel the magic over him. But his fingers were soon tracing over some of the most horribly brutal scars he had ever felt. Delving into his mind, he searched for the cause finding only a typhoon of pain, suffering and unspeakable travesties at his fathers hand. And he knew why he felt for this man like he did tom. All three were one and the same and it drove him over the edge of his bitterness.

"Ahhnnn…Luc! Please!" he panted wantonly, begging the man to proceed, silently vowing to keep this going until finished. He refused to let tom ruin this. It was no longer for revenge for his lover's insensitivity; this was something they both _needed_.

"Luc!" he gripped the long mane of silvery hair and pulled as Lucius lowered them both to the floor his fingers wrapping around the base of his cock. "I want it!" he cried bucking weakly and spreading his legs. "I want it now! Pleaaaahhhaaahhnnn!!" he screamed out in a ripping climax the moment Lucius' touched his tongue to the head, eyes rolling as his cum spilt with vigor.

Voldemort had seen enough the moment his death eater, no scratch that; _dead _death eater began lapping up _his_ Harry's essence. And with as much calm as he could, which was no less than positively _vibrating _with furry, he cast an invisibility spell over himself and started towards them.

_~Don't hurt him Tom!~_ Harry cried out when Lucius mouth engulfed him to the hilt and pulled back with suction he'd never have thought possible. He hissed and whined, legs quivering within the grip of two hands that pushed them apart. It took all of his strength to focus on his lovers mind to send him what he'd seen, desperate to save the man's life.

Voldemort was literally thrown back in a stumble at the force of the invasive visions.

"_Father, please not again! I can't do this! I refuse to do this any longer!" a small boy of twelve found himself thrown with dangerous force onto a large bed, the shadow of a man towering over him._

"_You will learn to respect our way of life, Lucius! You have no choice in this!" a muscular arm swung through the air and connected with his face, the Malfoy family ring gashing through his cheek._

_Screams filled the child's ears from somewhere far off. Was he being hurt too? Was his father as cruel as his own? He did not know…he knew nothing but the tearing of his eyes and the sharp, ripping pain between his legs_

_He could not feel…there was nothing but deafening quiet in this horrible place. No sound, no taste, no touch, no light, his throat bled from screaming, yet no sound ever came, his breathing silent as stone. He did not know how long he had been here, he did not care, he just wanted to remember what it was like to know something more than endless thought._

_ And how he regretted this wish the moment his eyes exploded with pain as a sliver of light met them, when his skin felt as if it were being ripped from his body at the gentile touch of a hand to his shoulder, when his ear drums felt as if they had burst open when his father whispered the most painful sentence he'd ever endured._

_ "I love you my son."_

"ENOUGH!" He shouted painfully; not realizing he was on his knees, shivering. Lucius' eyes grew considerably and he snapped his neck to face what he was sure could not be real.

There was his lord; Voldemort, the Dark lord, Defeater of death, on his knees doubled over and shaking from head to toe as he clutched the sides of his head.

"….No...more…" he tried with all his might not to let them see. But he could not control the sob in his voice. "….Show me no more." his fists clenched in front of hid face before they dropped to the floor, defeated. Tom had let them see…they could see his weakness, his sorrow, his pain…his shame. He wanted to swallow himself and disappear, but he found that all he could do was let his tears fall…the memories of his childhood playing over and over like a movie in his head only to be interrupted by a loving touch to his chin, lifting it to see a pair of adoring emerald eyes fill with tears.

Lucius watched in awe and shock as tears slowly spilled from his masters normally mocking or stoic eyes, his own following not soon there after at the sight of Mortamente pulling him into a protective embrace.

_~It's okay Tom…~_ he whispered planting a kiss to his lips. _~You aren't alone in this, you can let it out....~_ he deepened the kiss ever so slightly and pulled back to wipe away his lover's tears. Never had Voldemort wanted to die in his life. But right now he would have welcomed it with open arms.

_~Why did you-~_

_~Because nobody is strong enough to go through this alone…~_ he lovingly kissed away a stray tear. _~Not even the Dark Lord.~_

*Lucius…* he directed his thoughts to the blonde spectator. *You will take the empty position of potions master at Hogwarts. This is your new assignment.* This confused the man to no end and he opened his mouth to protest. *I am currently attending for my own purposes and The Dark Lord needs a new spy. With Umbridge as the DADA professor you will have no problems.*

Lucius nodded and stood up, re-dressing himself. *As you wish young master* he turned to Apparate just as a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down to see Mortamente smiling gratefully at him, his bangs finally out of his face, his heart stopping at the sight of the lightning bolt scar above his right eye.

"Call me Harry."

* * *

*Empath- someone with an extreme sense of empathy

*Rubbs wrists and leans my head back tiredly* Jesus _Christ_ that was a hard chapter. I had to re write it five times before I was satisfied. Also…I think I may be subconsciously putting my own life in this. It was very emotional for me and I cried when I wrote the second half. This was a very personal chapter and I'm glad I wrote it. _**please revew!!!**_


	7. you're perfect

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. all credit except for the plot of this fanfiction goes to J.K Rowling

Title: Serpent Personified

Pairing: Harry/Voldy, Harry/Lucius, Harry/Voldy/Lucius

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this time but this was a super important chapter and I wanted to make it as good as possible. THIS CHAPTER HAS RAPE FLASHBACKS!!!!! DO NOT READ IF THIS DESTURBES U!

But to those who don't mind, there is also the FIRST THREESOME OF THE STORY. XD, AS A PROMISE TO _FYREN GALAN_ . YAYS FOR SMEXY SMEX!

"test" - regular speech

'test' – thoughts

_~test~_ - parseltongue

*test* telepathy

* * *

Serpent Personified

Chapter 7- "you're perfect…"

"Well good morning Mr. Potter!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed cheerfully entering the room to see him sitting up in the bed reading a book with, his once more broken glasses askew. Harry looked up at the hospital matron and flashed her a charming smile.

"Good morning, madam Pomfrey." He imitated her chipper tone with a mental grimace. "Um…should I even ask why I'm here, again?" he asked with a touch of humor. Miss Pomfrey shook her head and smiled.

"You had a bit of a rough night a few days ago Mr. potter." She brought him a tray of oatmeal and pumpkin juice, setting it on his lap. "You had the entire staff in a frenzy."

"Was it my scar again?" he asked bashfully.

"Indeed. It was rather frightening to see you in such pain." she gave him a concerned and motherly glance. "I thought somebody may have…"

"-Crucioed me?" Harry whispered sadly. She nodded and sat at his feet.

"Mr. Potter." She asked hesitantly. "I'm a bit concerned for you. The headmaster has been saying some outlandish things."

"He thinks Voldemort is trying to possess me?"

"Yes…he does. Also the staff has noticed that since you came here you…" Harry tilted his head curiously. "it doesn't matter, you seem to be alright." Harry smiled sweetly and took a small nibble of his porridge.

"Thanks for breakfast. Uhm. How long was I out?"

"About a two days." She said. "I don't believe I've ever seen a student sleep so soundly after an ordeal like that." Harry gave her a hearty chuckle.

"No doubt I have you to thank for that." madam Pomfrey couldn't help but giggle at the grin he gave her. "Don't laugh." However, he joined in her laughter. "I'm being honest. I hardly ever sleep. But when I come here I never have troubles."

"You do seem to be in my care more often than not, Mr. Potter." She pointed at his porridge silently telling him to eat it all. "no doubt you've become more comfortable here than your own bed." Harry let out a warm laugh and beaming glance.

"or perhaps I just enjoy your company. I'm regret not coming here to converse with you on a regular basis. You're quite nice to talk to."

Madam Pomfrey face flushed dangerously red when he gave her a discrete but very much noticed wink.

"Mr. Potter what on earth happened to put you in such a mood." She giggled once more and stood up. "Though I agree, you are much better company than most of my patients, if only for the fact you actually acknowledge my presence in the room other than scowling at me when I bring a spoonful of Skelegrow." They both shared a well spirited laugh.

That afternoon Harry had been released from the hospital wing, only to be called directly to the Headmasters office for yet another "discussion". As irritating as this meeting had been, it had been no doubt informative. The old bat seemed to know about Voldemort's Horcruxes, and quite a bit at that. he had been shocked to find out about Gaunt's ring, and silently pressing his forefinger to his Dominor rune, he sent a mental image to his lover of the ring now sitting, cracked on the headmasters tabletop.

He was quite surprised though, when there had been no response to the news at all. He wasn't terribly worried. But he did wonder why tom had not erupted like he had been expecting. It was…concerning.

After Dumbledore, Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower. He still planed to talk to his "friends" about what he had heard.

However, upon leaving Slytherin Manor, he had decided that the way he had been going about his plans had many flaws. He could not continue to act as if nothing was changing. People would not be fooled if he remained like his old self. Hermione especially would become suspicious. He was supposed to be grieving his late godfather. And she knew that he handled death very different than most. She had seen how sociable he had become after Cedric's untimely death, as if in denial over what had happened. She and everyone else had noticed his explosive anger, and low tolerance for being kept in the dark. It was time to play his part, he decided as he arrived at the portrait.

"Good Afternoon, Victoria." He greeted the fat lady with a sad, but kindly smile. The woman in the portrait looked at him with sudden delight.

"Why good afternoon, Harry. How are you fairing?" she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Very well thank you, and yourself?"

"A bit under the weather actually." she admitted. "Violet had a rather nasty cold and I'm afraid I may have caught it." with that she took out a handkerchief and blew her nose delicately.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes…well. Password then I guess." She smiled. "Your classmates must be better conversationalists than I."

"I doubt it…" he muttered. "Solaria."

"Quite right." She opened with a smile and Harry stepped in and headed up to his room.

He strongly hopped Ron had come back from transfiguration. He needed to vent somehow, 'and who better than a traitorous prick?' he asked himself with an internal grin.

It was when he was hit by an unmistakable musky smell, right as he approached the door to the room. He wrinkled his nose with disgust and prepared himself for what was sure to be a horribly colorful image. For the first time he wished he couldn't see and hear through shield spells.

He walked in ready to hold down the porridge he had only just consumed and promptly covered his eyes at the sight of Ron and Hermione buggering the life out of each other; bodies blood red with heat and sweat.

"Bloody hell, mate." He sneered under his breath at the loud screams only his ears could hear. "Can't you be a bit, more quiet?" he sat down in his bed and covered his ears with his pillow in an attempt to escape the irritating musings of his "Friends". When that didn't work, he flipped over onto his stomach and face planted into the mattress, feeling a crunch against his face.

'The hell?' he lifted his head and saw a piece of paper, no doubt having writing on it…but unfortunately, as he had discovered, he _still_ couldn't see writing. With a growl he bit down harshly on his forefinger and held down, slowly increasing the sensitivity in his nerves like he always had. Finally after a full three minutes of this, he placed it on the paper and "read" the small indents where the quill had scratched into the parchment.

_Young Master,_

_Do not worry, for this letter is to appear as a love note to any other who reads it. I humbly request your presence in my new office at any time that may please you. I would be most grateful if we could discuss my future as your master's servant after the incident yesterday, as I suspect things will most definitely be a bit estranged between us until an understanding can be made._

_My humblest condolences,_

_ Lucius Abraxas Malfoy._

Harry smirked at the sudden show of respect he was receiving from Lord Malfoy. He looked back to the expression on the man's face when he had seen his scar. It had been indescribably priceless if he did say so himself. Perhaps he would pay him a visit now. He glared at his two companions and scowled.

'I doubt they'd mind.' Without a second thought he stepped out of bed and turned on the spot.

Crack!

Lucius jumped in surprise when Harry appeared out of nowhere sitting cross-legged on his desk.

"Hello Lucius." He said with a suave smile. Malfoy closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Young ma-"

"Harry, Lucius." The boy insisted. "You earned the right to call me by name last night." Lucius looked down ashamedly.

"Youn-er…" he hesitated. "Harry, I feel as if we should put that behind us."

"And why is that? You were splendid." Harry beamed at him. Lucius held out a hand and Harry, knowing where he was going with this gave him his marked arm, which Lucius looked upon with guilt.

"I have insulted the bond between you and my master, Harry." he pressed his finger to the dominor rune as if in apology. "I took you as my submissive."

"Lucius." Harry lifted his chin so he could see his eyes. "This mark binds me in my dominance to Tom. The only person who cannot dominate me is him." Lucius watched as his face overtook a faraway aura.

"Actually…I am not quite sure what happened that night." He said dreamily. "it was as if something inside me was calling out to him, commanding me to take him as my possession. I couldn't help but think of him as some…long lost treasure I needed to protect."

If Harry had thought Lucius was beautiful before, he was astounding when a rare smile adorned his face.

"He is your soul mate…" his voice trailed off in admiration. "How ironic," Harry boomed out a friendly laugh.

"Aren't you the hopeless, romantic." He chuckled and slid off the desk into his lap, surprising Lucius.

"Harry?"

"Yes Lucius?" Harry asked innocently wiggling in his lap. Lucius held back a moan and gave him a stern look.

"Why are you doing this to him?"

"Doing what?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He is your mate, Harry. You would betray your own bonded submissive for a, to put it crassly, quick fuck?" at those words Harry's eyes narrowed as he dropped his glamour.

"Is that how you think of me Lucius?" he growled angrily as he stood up. "as a quick fuck? Because by all means if that's how you feel, then I won't burden you with the guilt. I'm sure your wife would be crushed, if she found out." Lucius matched his expression, for the moment, forgetting his place. The level of anger in the room skyrocketed dramatically, imploding several potion vials.

"You dare speak to me in that tone?" he raged at the boy. "What would you know of my relationship with Narcissa? You filthy half bloo-"

"SILENCIO! CRUCIO!" Harry's eyes glowed like the infernos of hell, his hand outstretched as he watched Lucius silently scream and writhe in agony, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Lucius could make no comprehensible thought other than his body screaming to make it stop. But as soon as this passed, it ended. His nerves raw and throbbing, from what he could vouch was the absolute worse dose of the cruciatus he'd ever received. Opening the eyes he didn't know he had even closed, he gazed in shock at his young master, who was shaking with unrequited rage, realizing what he had done.

"Young master…." He shivered, and twitched, his nerves still unused to the lack of pain. "Please…forg-"

"Insolent hatchling!" Harry's voice was heavy and deep, not sounding like him at all. "Do not waist my time with your blubbering apologies. You know nothing," he repeated himself. "Nothing, about my person," he towered over Lucius, his rage emitting in shockwaves of magic. "Inbred, mudblood _scum_!!"

Lucius was taken aback by this statement. Did Harry just call him a mudblood? Not so much that it was directed at him, but that the words actually passed from Harry Bloody Potter's lips.

"Young ma-"

"ah." Harry gave him a sadistic smirk. "You wonder why I call you, a pureblood such things." He squatted down and put his elbows on his knees. "Quite simple really. My house has merely twisted my words to their own purposes."

Lucius looked at Harry with utter confusion and he said the only thing that came to mind.

"Heh?" Harry felt like hitting this fool upside the head and rolled his eyes.

"the fodder I put up with." He muttered loud enough for Lucius to hear. "despite popular belief I cared not about the purity of blood in the context you have been misled to believe."

"I don't under-"

"Just shut your gob before you make even more of an idiot out of yourself." Harry waved his hand absently. "If your so called purity of blood were accurate do you think the granger whore would be top of the class?" he asked rhetorically. "Use your damn head."

The only response he received was confusion.

"Never mind, you bloody imbecile." He sighed and rubbed his temple. "This is exactly why I was against inbreeding." He walked over and sat at the desk, crossing his feet on the desk arrogantly, motioning for Lucius to sit at a students table. "Sit. There are several things I must clarify before you can be of use to me."

* + * + *

"_Tom!" a voice shrieked as a fist banged on the door to his bedroom. "tom come out here this instant and apologize to Suzie!" tom glared at the door through teary eyes and hugged his knees to his chest._

"_No!" he yelled out to the orphanage matron. "She deserved it!" _

"_You little freak! get out here and bring her down from the chandelier immediately!"_

"_No!" he cried again tears spilling as he cradles his bleeding elbow. "She can get sown herself, like her bloody rabbit!" as if on cue there was an outburst of screams, just outside the door._

"_Oh god!"_

"_Get it down its so gross!"_

"_Mr. snuggles! Noooo! Mr. snuggles what did he do to you!" tom's sobbing only grew louder. They cared more about that stupid bunny than him. He was the one who got pushed down the stairs. If he hadn't done his _special thing_ he would have broken his neck. _

"_That bloody demon killed Mr. snuggles!" tom curled up in the corner of his bed and glared at the door, asking his special thing to shut that stupid girl up._

"_Aaaahhhh oh god! Susie! Susie! Hold on!"_

"_Whats happening to her?" he turned his head and walked over to the door, a small smirk spreading over his tear crusted cheeks at the strangled gurgling that filled his ears. He willed the door open and stepped out to see the little girl lying on the floor, clutching her throat as the matron tried to pry her mouth open, her nostrils fused shut._

"_Oh god Susie! Susie please open your mouth open it!"_

"_She's not breathing!" screamed another orphan before turning to him with a glare to shame all._

"_It's that little bastard!" she pointed to him accusingly. "He's possessed! He's a demon!" _

* + * + *

Lucius looked at Harry with a worried expression as the boy went suddenly rigid, eyes fearful and childishly tearing up out of the blue, stopping halfway through a sentence.

"Harry?" he stood up and walked over to his unmoving form. "Harry, what's happening?" Harry didn't move for a long moment, the only movement being his watering eyes.

"Harry?" Green eyes shot to his direction and narrowed angrily.

"Lucius take my hand."

"Wha-" Harry snatched it up anyways and they Apparated away.

* + * + *

"_Hold still you little succubus!" toms screams filled the empty orphanage as his attacker pinned him down onto his stomach by their elbows and knees, tears stinging his bloodshot eyes._

"_Let me go! Let me go you filthy bastard." He sobbed, and gave out a small shriek as his head was slammed into the floor with a sickening crunch._

"_You think you can do that to Mrs. Hammelton and get away with it?" tom shrieked in pain as his arm was bent behind his back, a hand still holding his head down. "You need to learn your place or go back to hell where demons belong!"_

"_Let me go! Let me go now or ill-"He groaned as his head was once more pounded against the marble floor._

"_You'll what kill me like you killed the matron after that man came last month?" the hand pulled his head back and a steak knife was places at his throat. "I don't think so! You're lucky it's me. Anyone else would have killed you by now!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, freak! Nobody cares about you and you belong in the asylum, you piece of shite!" tom screamed out as a hand plunged into his pants and grabbed his bits, tugging harshly. "The only thing your worth is a bloody cum dump!" tears spilled from toms eyes relentlessly, his energy nearly gone from his _special thing_ earlier, and his constant struggling. He let himself go limp, utterly giving up once more. He could only cry as his prepubescent body betrayed him again, after the countless times with this horrid boy and what he did._

"_That's right, Tom." The teenager's voice whispered in a falsely gentile voice. "There's no use struggling. Your freakiness can't help you after you use it too much, can it?" a tongue licked its way over the shell of his ear and bit harshly, drawing blood. "You learned that a long time ago, didn't you?" he heard a chuckle and the hand on his prick began stroking him, the thumb pressing into his slit. "Didn't I tell you I'd train you to be my little whore?" tom whimpered pitifully, biting his lip to keep from crying even more, it only made warren bugger him harder, and he just couldn't handle it…not this time. _

"_Keep going bitch…moan for me…tell me how much you want my cock in your arse?" warren slowly pulled the child's pants down and massaged his cheeks, running his finger up and down the crease between them. And tom had no choice but to comply…like he did each and every time._

"_Mnnnhh…Warren…" he held back a sob and forced himself to appease his assailants wants, his eyes blurry with cascading tears. "Ohhh…"_

"_Mnnnn." Warren growled into his ear as he propped toms legs beneath him, spreading them much wider than what most children could manage…he really had molded the boy to his fantasies. "How much do you want me slut?"_

"_So bad…" tom mewed with self hatred. "My slutty hole needs your cock inside it." he cringed with disgust at his own words, wondering why he didn't just let the boy get mad and kill him, end his misery. "Uhn.." he whimpered and allowed himself to relax the moment he felt two hands spread his cheeks. "Put it in me, warren. You make me so ho-aaaahhhh…_

Voldemort's eyes snapped open and sat up in a cold sweat, his breathing spastic. Looking around the room he gave out a heaving sigh of relief, only to cringe at the touch of a hand on his shoulder.

_~Volo…~_he turned to see Harry looking down at him concernedly. _~Did that really happen?~_ Voldemort narrowed his eyes and gazed at the floor.

_~He was the first person I killed.~_

_~He's lucky it was you.~_ Harry growled his eyes yellowing slightly. _~and not me.~_

"Harry what's going on?" Voldemort glared at Lucius.

"You will address my apprentice as 'Young Master' or 'My Lord', Lucius." He said straightening up with dignity.

"Volo. He has my permission. Please let go of your jealousy. Lucius is in like with us."

"I do not wish to hear his childhood complain-"

"FUCK THAT SHITE TOM! WHAT DO YOU THINK _YOU'RE_ DOING!?" Harry's voice rumbled like thunder and once more he felt that surge of magic he had when severus had threatened his lover, though for much different reasons. Tom however seemed un-phased. "YOU LISTENED TO MINE! WHY NOT HIS?" Lucius watched as Harry's eyes flowed to a golden yellow as he continued his angry spouting. ~_**you will drop this façade of superiority at**__**once**__.~_ at this the mark on both Harry's and the dark lords shone red, and the dark lords face fell into an grimace of emotional agony.

"You would strip me of my only defense, Harry?" he asked with melancholy.

"I'm sorry, Volo," Harry apologized. "But if you cannot accept that you are not the only person in this room, and certainly in this world, who has been treated so poorly, then-"

"Harry." Lucius placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "You must understand where my master may be coming from."

"I believe I see exactly where he is, Lucius."

"No, Harry." he gripped the shoulder with greater strength. "If you did, you would not have taken advantage of your position as the dominor. He has never known anyone else who has ever been treated so." Lucius gazed upon his utterly humiliated master. "If he had, do you not think he would have been a bit less compassionate when he discovered all of your scars?" Toms head nearly whip-lashed over at Harry.

"What does he mean by ALL of your scars?" he demanded. Harry looked back and forth from his two surprised lovers, suddenly realizing his mistake of showing Lucius the only secret he had kept from his mate. Gradually, his eyes lost their furry and resided their emerald sheen and with a glare in the blonde's direction he once more dropped his strongest glamour.

Tom watched in no less than horror as he finally saw the extent of damage done to Harry, that day and probably every day before. Harry stripped off his button down shirt slowly and ashamedly, revealing the puffy scars over every one of his veins throughout his arms and spreading like branches over the sides of his chest, old rope burns stripped around his wrists like a tigers markings, his entire torso littered with cigarette burns and self injurious carvings engraved into his finely muscled abdomen that reached lower than his remaining clothing would reveal, but both tom and Lucius knew they extended down to his legs and perhaps even feet. The only part of his body, remotely untouched was his face, but a large, starburst scar spread over his left cheek and down over an eye. Harry's eyes glared at the ground as he held a firm and erect posture, though looking beyond mortified at what he was showing them.

'Why would he…hide this?' tom asked himself sadly, standing up from the bed lifting a hand to Harry's scarred cheek, his wrist promptly seized. Harry looked at him miserably.

"Please don't…its hideous." Tom silently called Lucius over, who took his other hand and kissed the palm. "Do-" "toms fingers pressed to his lips and ran over the horizontal line of the scar.

"You're perfect Harry." He whispered with a gentile smile, placing it on his lips. Harry hesitantly tried to pull away, still bearing the brunt of his shame. But nether, Tom, nor Lucius would have that, who effectively closed in on him from the back whispering into his ear.

"Don't hide from us Harry…" his hot breath sending a shiver through the young dark lords entire body. "There's no need …ahhnn, " he trailed his tongue over the shell of Harry's ear forcing a moan from his mouth into the Marvolo's, who captured his tongue and sucked. "to be ashamed." His teeth found the soft flesh of his earlobe and tugged sharply, earning a growl from him as the boys hand seized a fistful of Toms hair and yanked back, before shoving into his mouth with purpose, their tongues clashing violently.

"Uhnnngghh…Fuck." Harry grunted out hungrily, the sudden contact overload from his treasures tongue and caresses, to Lucius' hands groping his inner thighs, pulling him closer to grind against his arse. "Gods, Tom." He gasped out, arching his back and bucked forward, at a sharp squeeze to his bits. "Luc!"

"Harry…" came two breathy responses. Hands wandered, tongues flailed and hips ground unceasingly as the trio stumbled their way back over to the suddenly, much larger bed, finally collapsing atop the sheets with a communal moan. Trembling hands took the collar of Toms shirt as sharpened teeth sunk into the flesh of his neck, and the sound of tearing material went unheard, blocked by a shuddering scream of pleasure.

Lucius' hand plunged into Harry's pants and took a firm hold on his cock, tugging and pulling vigorously in time with the rhythmic gyrating of his own against Harry's backside. He ducked his head to avoid the swing of Toms legs, which his little lover was lifting over his own shoulders, shucking the slacks from them to the plush carpet floor. The rest of the men's cumbersome apparel was simply spelled away all three gasping with appreciation of the hot skin to skin contact.

Lucius wasted no time and bent down, massaging Harry's arse cheeks as he spread them open, gliding his tongue over his rectum, prodding and flickering expertly. Harry failed to with hold a whimper, and his manhood pressed against Tom's entrance, rubbing the underside over it repeatedly whilst a hand scratched down his chest, welts surfacing on his pale skin. Tom hissed pleasurably his back snapping into an arch and reached down to Harry's cock, wriggling his arse against it as if it would force him inside.

_~Harry…oh __**gods**__, Harry ~_ he moaned lovingly attempting to pull himself up with his legs on the boys shoulders. But the raven boy just moved away further and pressed his arse back into Lucius' skilled tongue, gasping and mewling his name when lips closed around his hole and sucked with incredible strength. Plunging his tongue as deep as he could manage, the blond flickered it within him, shoving in and out with animal like growls, his hands clutching the boy's thighs.

Harry writhed and moaned dizzily failing time and time again to aim his mouth around tom's pre cumming head. He finally made contact with his sack and, making due, he drew them into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue over the velvety skin working his way up the shaft, promptly sucking it down to the hilt the moment he was at the head with a growl.

Marvolo's eyes glazed over, body going rigid as his legs locked around Harry's bobbing head.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs and bucked sharply up into that glorious mouth. Lucius was at his wits end trying to find Harry's prostate with his tongue alone, finally shoving in two fingers to reach for the small bundle of nerves that would make his Harry-

"_NNNNNNAHHH!_" the sound, let alone the sight of Harry's rapturous screaming around his lovers cock may very well have turned any straight man gay in an instant, and the music of it shot into Lucius' groin with a vengeance the same moment tom bust his load, screaming out in parseltongue, into Harry's now, wide open mouth. The blonde pulled his mouth away and rubbed his fingers over that spot as rapidly as he could manage listening to Harry moan and whimper, backing into his hand effectively fucking himself on them as he chanted his name.

"Luc. Luc. Luc. Oh, Merlin!" Harry couldn't think about anything; nothing at all but the need to feel those digits deeper inside him. He cried out and moaned, whimpering with every brush against his sensitive and abused prostate, begging for it to bruise so he could feel the pain the wonderful, magnificent pain that his body mind and soul screamed for.

"Do it now…Fuck…Harry do it now." Lucius moaned, positioning his cock beside his thrusting fingers. Harry nodded deliriously and pressed Tom's legs to his chest and the moment the tight ring of his treasure tightened around his head he let out a triumphant roar, forcing himself in, and relishing in the melody of Marvolo's exctatic screaming.

"Aahhh shite Harry!" Lucius hissed huskily when his head pressed into Harry's insanely tight arse, feeling the walls contract around him. But try as he might he couldn't get any further. "Nnnngghhh, Harry! Harry your too tight…dear gods, relax! I can't even fit…"

"In the name of _all that issss fucking holy_ luciussss!" Harry growled at him irritately as he impaled tom without mercy, trying to keep from resorting to parseltongue like the man shrieking beneath him. "I don't care if you tear me up! Make me _bleed_, damn you!!" Lucius' throat rumbled at the near demonic tone to his new lovers demanding.

Tom was so far away, there was nothing in the world but this crazy, insane, rapturous tearing inside him. He heard shouting and hissing but he couldn't have cared if he were about to be trampled by a bloody hippogriff, all he cared about was the growing heat between his legs and the stars bursting in his eyes with every vicious invasion to his arse.

"I don't want to-" he stopped in mid sentence when Harry turned to face him, eyes blazing yellow, and rimmed with….scales?

"_DO IT NOW OR I'LL __**KILL **__YOU_!" he commanded with absolutely no room for disobedience, canines flashing at him.

Lucius nearly fell back, only saved by the teen reaching back and digging his claws into his arse, forcing him so deep inside the creature he could feel his rectum tighten like a cock ring at the base a roar bursting from his throat, losing any sense of self he may have had.

The three tangled together, Harry into Tom, Lucius into Harry, and there was nothing else but the screaming ecstasy of heated friction. Sweat sheeted over their bodies, dripping from their brows with every violent, thrust, lacking rhythm of any kind. Everything was spastic and wild, from the pounding of their cocks, to the cries, moaning and screaming, to the random but well placed clawing over skin. Each was so close, so very close to the edge, but it was as if an invisible force were gracing them with prolonged anticipation, making sure the final moment would never be forgotten for the rest of eternity. There was no need for method; it was in and of itself, the very embodiment of love making. They were lost to the rest of the world, nothing else mattered, or ever would again.

Finally, at long last an inhuman roar tore itself from Harry's throat, plunging himself one last time into his lover, at the very moment Lucius emptied yelling out his name at the top of his lungs, his thighs shuddering and jerking with every jet that streamed into the boy under him. Tom's body seized and shuddered with the painful intensity of his orgasm, his voice box streaming out obscenities.

But there was no possible way any of them could have been prepared for the moment in which Harry's roar grew impossibly loud, no longer in the throws of pleasure, but suddenly clutching his sided in agony, doubling over and collapsing off of the bed. Nether; Tom, nor Lucius could think through the fog that still clouded their minds as blood began to seep from the pores above Harry's shoulder blades.

Harry cried out in terror. What was happening to him?! The burning! The burning from inside! It would kill him! He knew it would!

The raging inferno welled up inside him, snapping the string between him and his core magic and fused them together in a shockwave of magic that split his skull in two.

It happened in a split second, but it was perhaps the longest moment Harry would ever experience, when a pair of black, leathery wings ripped through his skin and burst open with a halo of blood, shuddering from the new and sensitive nerves now exposed for the first time. The burning began to ebb away at long last, but the moment he regained his ability to form rational thought, he fell into the black…

* * *

I DEDICATE THIS STORY AND ITS PROGRESS IN LIKE, TO MY UNCLE NOBU AND AUNTIE FRANKIE, WHO DIED ON M L KING'S DAY IN THE HOSPITAL. THEY DIED UNABLE TO SEE EACH OTHER ONE LAST TIME...BECAUSE THEY WERE A GAY COUPLE.

I ASK EVERYONE WHO WILL LISTEN! _WHOM WILL GOD JUDGE?_**US?** WHO **LOVE** EACH OTHER **DESPITE GENDER**? OR THOSE WHO **HATE** US BECAUSE OF IT?_ **WHOM WILL GOD JUDGE!?!**_


	8. Help me! I have writers block!

Kk I'm having a few issues with the plot. I rly want someone added to the mix…somebody who's trying to break our three smexy wizards up. So I'm asking for votes in the reviews for two things

So question 1

Snapes not quite dead. So I need to know what he should be.

_Independent infiri

_Vampire

_Demon

_Dark elf

_Soul fragment

_ghost

_Half Dementor

_Incubus

_necromancer

_any other suggestions

Q #2

There will be someone trying to break up voldy harry and luscious luc.

Who will it be? Keep in mind its gonna be rly raunchy so don't choose anyone u don't think is sexy

Ron

Charlie

Bill

Snape (I vote for snape!!!!)

A voldy Horcrux

Krum

Draco

Blaze

Bloody barron (just a weird thought)

Godric (possessing somebody)

Lupin

Narcissa

Hemione

**I need as many people to vote within the next two days. Pleeze! My writers block is melting my brain! My IQ is dropping every second!**


	9. How History Began

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. All credit except for the plot of this fan fiction goes to J.K Rowling

Title: Serpent Personified

Pairing: Harry/Voldy, Harry/Lucius, Harry/Voldy/Lucius

"Test" - regular speech

'Test' – thoughts

_~test~_ - parseltongue

*test* telepathy

Kk I have finally finished this chapter. But before we read this marvelous and utterly devious addition to the story. I would like to post the results for the pole. I DID count the votes of some who I sent my story to NOT on fanfic. Only for extra advice.

Q 1: what is Snapeykins gonna be?

Vampire: (7)

Demon: (5)

Necromancer: (4)

Ghost: (3)

Infiri: (1)

Incubus: (3)

Soul fragment: (1)

Dark elf: (3)

Other: (3)

NOT vampire (some were insistant I do NOT make him a vampire): (8)

IM TRULY VERY SORRY TO THOSE WHO WANTED A VAMPIRE SNAPE. BUT MORE SAID _ANYTHING BUT A VAMPIRE _THAN THOSE WHO SAID TO MAKLE HIM ONE.

SNAPE, I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE A SHADOW DEMON

Q 2: who is the mo-fo who tries to seduce them apart?

Narcissa: 2

Horcrux: 4

Snape: 7 (a few suggested he seduce them into an orgy after a failed attempt to break them up. XP)

Bill: 1

Godric: 5 (1 with Charlie as a host, 2 with Ron as a host, 2 with Snape as the host)

Charlie: 1 (lol the "hot little number")

Hermione: 1

Blaze: 1

Ron: 2

Krum: 1

Lupin: 1

I DID _**NOT**_ WANT TO PUT SNAPE AS THE DUDE BUT IT'S WHAT THE FANS WANT SO IM UP FOR THE CHALLENGE! ^^ SAPE IT IS!

As for harry's new …er..*cough* problem, I was thinking of him being a dragon or leviathan animagus. But I thought of something much more juicy! Have fun.

* * *

Serpent Personified

Chapter 8 – "-how history began"

Severus Snape's deep onyx eyes gleamed excitedly as he watched the scene before him. The boy had grown quite powerful in a matter of only days, thanks to the calling of his destined mate. His core had surfaced completely, at long last, and he could finally take action.

"How delightful," He mused to himself as he gazed into the pens-portal. The silvery liquid swirled around the three beautiful men as they screamed, reaching completion. A smirk found itself on the man's lips as Harry roared out in ecstasy. "And now, pet…" he lifted a finger to his eye, taking a small sliver of his iris away. "Now you will come into your true form." he dropped the black fleck into the portal, causing it to glow and hiss violet fumes.

Severus grin stretched far too wide for his face, his small razor like teeth glinting in the light as he glanced over to his current double, which sat idly at a table playing chess with one of Prince Manor's ghosts. It was fortunate he had found the secret of the imperious infinitus potion. Mixing it with a glamour gave him a perfect puppet to take his place in public affairs as he kept to his home in peace.

"Ah, Lilith, my love." He sighed to his long dead succubus lover. "He's become such a stunning figure, it's a shame you are not here to see your son. You'd be so proud." He swirled his finger into the pensive, his eyes filled with lust for his object of desire, his serpentine tongue gliding over his lips, as wings burst from his back in a splatter of blood. A pleasant shiver made its way down his neck and into his crimson tipped wings, imagining what it would feel like to finally claim him, like his own father had himself.

"Welcome to our world, Impling."

* + * + *

"Harry…" Tom and Lucius both knelt beside the scaled, winged teenager lying on the floor halfway between the realms of consciousness and sleep, marveling at what had become of their lover. His breathing was rough and ragged, chest heaving with every throaty inhale. Malfoy reached out to touch him when his wrist was captured in a spidery hand. He glanced over and nodded, pulling back.

"My Lord, what just happened?"

"Hush Lucius…" tom's eyes flew over his lovers transformed body, not exactly sure what to do. "Harry…I need you to show me how you're feeling. Are you alright?"

The brackish blue reptilian slowly opened its mouth with a low whine of pain, blood coating its tongue, no doubt from biting it during the transformation.

Tom cursed inside. Harry would be lucky to survive such a rapid transformation. Was this some half Animagus, form? If not…he shuddered to think of the repercussions for mating with a-

"My lord…" Lucius stuttered. "What is this?"

"I said hush…" tom begged the fates for Harry's life and decided that his only option was to rule out one of the two possibilities, as well as have him healed. "Do you know of any Dragon experts?" Lucius nodded as calmly as a trembling, panicked man could. Why was a dragon expert needed? Unless …-

"Charley Weasley…"

"Find him and bring him here." Tom commanded. "I don't care if you have to imperious, Crucio, or turn him to a _bloody_ Infiri. I want him here in ten minutes or heads will start rolling." Lucius stood up and apparated, without a second thought.

Tom gazed down at his shivering, scalene lover. Placing a tender hand to the top of his head to stroke his hair, he wondered what was to become of his love.

* + * + *

Charley Weasley was a hardworking man; strong and determined, he never turned down a job, never shirked his duty, especially with his favorite little girl. With a beaming smile on his face, he slung a bloody carcass over his shoulder and made his way over to Norberta, who lay curled in a ball, clutching a torn up and suspiciously Hagrid-like plush in her claws. At the smell of the meat however her eyes burst open and turned to her master, an excited gleam sparkling within them.

"Hey there, Berta," Charlie cooed, nuzzling his cheek against her snout, with a loving pat. Had anyone that hadn't known him watched this, they would have thought his affectionate smile to be a tick of insanity. "How's my big girl today?" he was answered with a sharp tug to his deer hide tunic, narrowly missing his skin with those poisonous fangs. "He-hey!" he laughed and set the meat on the ground. "Berta!" he almost giggled. "I can't loose my arm again. Then who's gonna' fix Hagrid every day?" he chuckled and pulled out a machete and hacked off a piece of meat, hand feeding it to her with a loving grin. He didn't even notice the crack of the apparating death eater behind him.

"Charles?" and elegant voice drawled silkily behind him. The dragon tamer turned around to see Lord Malfoy standing there with a raised eyebrow. "What in the name of Salazar is that beast holding?" Charley's grin widened and he boomed out a laugh.

"Ha, ha! Lucius!" he rubbed Norberta's snout as she continued to chow down her meal. "What brings you here? Feeling lonely without me to warm your bed?"

"Hardly," the man smirked as he strode over. "I have someone much more entertaining." Charlie pouted.

"Lucius, you wound me." he whimpered playfully. "To think I gave you that dragon tooth earring. Last I saw, Bill was wearing it."

"You know as well as I, that my ears will never be adorned by such vulgar ornamentation, Charles." Lucius retaliated with a knowing smirk. "Bill was much more suited for it." Charley chuckled and stepped over leaving his charge to feast.

"So why did you come?"

"You have heard how I'm teaching at Hogwarts now?" Charley didn't miss the sudden fall in is tone.

"Yes I read it in the Daily Prophet. Congratulations by the way."

"I have a student who may need your help." His shoulders drooped and eyes filled with worry. "He…I'm not sure what has happened to him. But I think it may be in your realm of expertise." Charley gazed at his ex lover and wondered what could possibly put him in such worry over a student…unless.

"Oh, dear, Lucius," He realized. "A student; you do realize that-"

"Can we save this? Time is of the essence at the moment." Charley nodded and ran over to Norberta, casting a sleeping spell, directly into her eyes. "Lead the way." He said, taking his hand.

"Just please, do not panic. The Dark Lord will be there." Charley snapped his neck around to face him in shock.

"Are you insane?" he exclaimed ripping his hand away. "I can't-" Lucius cursed inside, not having wanted to make this so complicated. But the cat was gonna jump out of the bag anyhow. He might as well just tell him.

"Damn it, Charles its _Harry_!" Lucius grabbed his arms and looked at him fearfully; which Charley mirrored.

"Harry?" he muttered unsure whether to believe him. "Harry is…what happened, Lucius? Why is he with-"

"Just come with me and I'll explain when we get there."

"But-"

"Charley!" Lucius begged. The redhead lost all doubt when he saw the tears welling up in this normally controlled man's eyes. It was only when he did this that charley surrendered.

"All right, but if a wand so much as flicks at me, I'm out." He recaptured the pale hand of his friend and braced for the familiar nausea.

* + * + *

Harry's breathing had grown much more erratic, yet much, more quiet with every moment that Tom waited for Lucius' return. The Slytherin had been rushing around him the entire time, searching for the reason that he couldn't seem to breathe properly. What was worse, he couldn't even tell what his love was thinking, for some reason he found no openings into his mind, yet there was no occulmancy taking place. He was torn from him, and he had never felt such pain. Tom could only watch helplessly as Harry's new form shivered, whimpered and heaved on the floor in very visible agony.

"Oh Merlin!" an unfamiliar voice shouted in panic behind him, two men rushing over to kneel beside the creature. Charlie placed his hand to an eyelid and lifted it to see clouded eyes. "We need to get him to the fire now!" he commanded. Tom ignored the nagging urge to retaliate and cats a silent levitation spell.

"INCENDIO!" flames shot from Charley's wand as he walked around Harry, soaking every inch of him in the heat, surprisingly not burning him. He placed a hand to the side of Harry's head for comfort getting a grateful purr in response. "That's it Harry, you'll be okay." He whispered softly. "We're gonna take you somewhere nice and hot."

"What?" Tom and Lucius both looked at him as if he was out of his mind.

"I'll explain in a moment." Charlie growled, casting another fire spell. "But he need's constant heat for the next few hours." The two men blinked, but made no other movements, clearly dumbfounded. Charlie practically roared at them. "HE'S A BLOODY _SUCCUBIS_ DUMB ARESES! Didn't either of you take magical creatures at all?" for a second Charlie regretted his outburst remembering to whom he was yelling at. But his worries were short lived as the dark lord looked down with a blush.

'Bollox…this could get nasty if any incubi finds he's taken me as a mate.' It may have been the first time anyone had ever seen the Dark Lord look sheepish; it quite the sight to behold.

**A/N: Then again, nobody had ever thought they'd see him at the bottom of a ****fuck train**** either. *snorts with laughter***

"No, it was not a course when I was at Hogwarts." Charley gapped at him as if he spoke a terrible blasphemy. But she shook himself and lit the fireplace with Fiend Fyre.

"LOCOMOTOR HARRY." with a small wave, said boy sailed into the flames and a great heave of relief expelled from his lungs. With a thankful purr, he curled up into the blue flames and turned to look at them as Charlie glanced over to the dark lord and blanched, finally noticing his nudity.

"Oh Merlin…." He looked from Tom to Lucius to the devil in the flames who mewled out a chuckle a strangely puppy like smirk on his face. "Are you laughing at me punk?" Harry only sniggered and wrapped his wings around him.

"Whatever," Charlie rolled his eyes. "You can be screwed by who you want I guess." At that the creature roared in laughter, his jagged razor like teeth glinting in the firelight, eyes glittering happily.

*As amusing as your confusion is Charley,* he sniggered, still unable to talk from his healing tongue. *I am trying to sleep. If you could leave me to recuperate I'd appreciate it.*

"Sure love." Lucius smiled, with a sigh. The boy seemed fine, thank the gods. Tom looked at him skeptically and mouthed something incoherent to Charley's ears, the blonde's pupils reverting to pin pricks.

"Er…Charles?" Lucius turned to him. "Could you possibly stay in here with Harry?" he actually seemed to fidget. "My lord has something to discuss with me."

"Sure." He shrugged as the other two left the room in a hurry. Turning back to face the newborn Succubus, he sighed, watching his black wings pulse with life as they absorbed the heat of the fire. "Harry…what have you gotten int-" Harry looked up with a blazing glare, as if daring him to continue speaking. "Sorry…" the boy rest his head back into the coals, his long ebony hair imitating the motions of the fire. And it was not much later that Charlie found sleep from watching the therapeutic waves of light and dark, not noticing the boy standing up and stepping out of the fire.

Harry had made his decision of what he would do about his "friends". They had betrayed him from the beginning. There were very few memories he had whit them that he now knew to be genuine friendliness. But ironically, for the first time in a while, he was able to find a fond memory of Ron, whom he was out for at this very moment.

"_Alright Harry, let's blow this sausage and get the fuck outa here!" _

Harry held back a snort at the ironic comment made by the homophobic red head, as they took off in the Ford Anglia all those years ago. It was a pity he was such a bastard. After Harry killed him, he would miss his blatant idiocy. With a sigh, he summoned the fire to engulf him in a small sheen of blue flame, and apparated away.

* + * + *

Hermione shuddered under her warm covers, feeling a disgusted chill make its way down her spine as a freckled arm wrapped around her waist in the owners sleep. Ron's quiet breathing against her neck never failed to keep her awake through the night, yet nobody seemed to care that the dark circles under her eyes had grown considerably more drastic. Everyone just assumed that she had been studying harder, but that was most certainly not the case. If she were to remove her glamour's, anyone with half decent vision would be able to make out the bruises and bite marks that spread over her entire, and at the moment, nude form. As much as she loved Ron, she was sure she did, his touch only made her hurt, mind body and soul. She knew he was bad for her, she knew he hurt her; she wasn't stupid she knew he was abusing her, but she didn't care. It was the moments where he said those three words that made it all worth it. It _was_ worth it…right?

Harry gazed down at her from the window as he climbed in, walking over to the couple. A familiar feeling of empathy filling him overflowing, as his eyes traced over the heated spots that spanned her body, small crescents of white all over her thighs arms and neck. And when it occurred to him that Ron had been the one to inflict this damage (which paled in comparison to his own, not that he cared) he felt it beyond difficult to contain his wave of killing intent and wake the boy, as the girl had been awake for some time.

Reaching down he carefully brushed a strand of hair out of her face, knowing she would feel it. He was glad he had come, if he had not he may have still been ignorant of the extent of Hermione's abuse.

"Why did you never tell me, sis?" A familiar voice growled out as she felt he hair being stroked. Amber eyes snapped open to see pair of scaled, talloned feet, the polished wood of the floor smoldering beneath them. Her gaze traveled up inch by inch, taking in the slender, but muscular legs, hips extenuated by armor like plates of hide between his legs, covering his groin. A fleeting thought of how the armor seemed to be a part of the body itself passed her mind as she drank in the toned abs and chest of the creature, arms folded across it's pectorals, claws digging into its own flesh with what seemed like restraint. Finally she met its eyes, a sinful, poisonous green, flecked with acidic purple as the slit pupils blazed with the flames and furry of hell, burning into her very soul. A wild mane of jet black hair flowed as if suspended in water around his face and leathery wings were folded almost elegantly behind it.

She quickly squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed them, before looking over again…seeing empty space. She sighed in relief, and settled back into the covers.

"Just a dream…"

Harry sighed and lifted his gaze to the moon that glowed above the castle on which he sat; the shingles clinking under him every time he shifted. Down below the giant squid leaped from the shimmering lake, chasing a mermaid whom it had been chasing for sporting fun, the splash distracting Harry from his silent musings.

"I'll get you out of here Hermione…weather you like it or not, I wont let him hurt you much longer…as soon as I find an opening in the old fools kidnapping wards, I'll take u away from that bastard…" he stood up and with pulse of air, he unfurled his wings, spanning ten feet in each direction, and took off into the night, letting the cool air flow over his face pleasantly, his hair flowing behind him elegantly as he made his way back outside of the castle wards to apparate back before his absence was noticed

*take your time, Impling.* a silky voice rang out through his mind. It was warm and comforting, however commanding.*you can turn back a few hours to be back in time.*

Harry hummed at the sound of this voice. As alarming as it was for him to have someone in his head without his say-so; his instinct told him it was alright, that this voice was there to befriend him, to love him, to care for him. All was right in the world with him when those words were spoken; this was his guardian demon.

With that pondered, he took the advice to heart and jetted up into the sky, uncaring of anything in the world, not minding if he was seen. He knew nobody but his guardian would know him for Harry potter.

* + *

Dumbledore paced his study apprehensively, his feet having the potential to wear a hole in the marble floor. Where was Harry? Where was Lucius? They had not been seen since this morning! He had been forced to cancel Potions for the day and neither was in the castle grounds! He knew Lucius was loyal to the light, he had wandered through the Blond's head with ease, and upon seeing the abuse he had gotten from all those who were of the Dark, there was no questioning his reasons for leaving. He was no fool, he knew they were together. The last time they had been seen was when Harry had walked into the dungeons. But where would he have taken the boy, other than to…

"Hn, hn, hn." He suddenly chuckled at the obviousness. "Boy's will be boys I guess." Though he had never guessed his golden boy to be a poof, it bothered him, not. After all, he had been with Gillert Grindwald. There was nothing wrong with a few sexual endeavors as long as the boy had them with discretion from now on, he had no qualms. And with his mother admitting to having veela blood, he knew the boy was in for a change. Still…he would have to give Harry "the talk" upon their return.

"Can't have the Boy Who Lived, pregnant; now, can we?" he smiled, finally at peace with his thoughts and made his way to bed, not noticing the dragon like shape that nosedived at breakneck speed only meters away.

* + * +

Harry smiled serenely at the rush of adrenaline that pumped through his system. This was better than anything flying on the broom could give him, faster than his firebolt had ever taken him. He swooped out of his dive, his gargantuan wings flapping elegantly as they took him into the trees of the forest dodging the trees and branches with ease, twisting and turning around when his wingspan was too great to fit through at a level balance.

He watched as the centaur herd galloped across his path, several looking over at him at his approach, recognizing one.

"Firenz!" he shouted, shifting his wings to parachute him to a stop. He landed gracefully on his feet and Firenz looked at him with a smile, a surprised smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Harry, what have you done this time?" his voice was dreamy and vacant as he nodded at his heard to continue on, his eyes widening slightly as he suddenly glanced up at the stars. "Ah…Venus is in motion around your star." He looked back at the succubus. "You have a new lover don't you?" Harry grinned, his shark-ish teeth gleaming.

"Is my fate always at your disposal through the stars?"

"yes." Firenz chuckled matter-of-factly. "And if I am reading the heavens correctly, the junction of mars and the northern most star of Draconius indicates that your lover is one of great wisdom and power…aaaand…" he smirked. "You both share a third party of political well-standing?" Harry's jaw dropped in amazement. Not even the knowledge of Salazar could have prepared him for such accuracy to the point of ridiculousness.

"Uh…yeah." For a fleeting moment he wondered if his old friend knew exactly what went on in their bedroom, and a blush spread over his scaled cheeks.

"May I make a suggestion though, young Harry?" the creatures face suddenly became serious. Harry nodded and liked up at him.

"Do you see those two clusters over to the left of the Polaris?" he pointed to two groups of stars, just under the Milky Way cloud. Harry nodded again. "There between the two clusters is a star no human eye can see, it is too dim." His eyes took on a slightly clouded state. "It is the star of Hades…and it has been growing in proportions of magnitude."

"I assume it means of oncoming troubles?" Harry suggested. His companion nodded.

"There is a prophesy, though not the one you wizards speak of, as I am sure you know, has been fulfilled for many years." His voice seemed to tremble, as if he was withholding a great deal of anger.

"_Upon the expansion of the fiery one and the conjunction of three gods, the valiance of the savior child will fight against all odds. He, and his companions, faces betrayal and pain, their world shall be riddled with lies, but at the death bells knell of Lilith's spawn, neutrality shall find its demise. Every soul of heaven and hell, purgatory all the same, must choose their side and fight for their heart, and renounce their family name. Creatures of old, creatures anew, demons and angels and man, will all find naught but misery, lest things end how history began."_

Harry and Firenz stood still for a moment both gazing up at the heavens, contemplating the prophesy. It was several minutes before either creature spoke again, but it was Firenz who broke the silence. "You must tell Voldemort and Lucius of this, Harry of the Lilith brood." Harry looked at him in acknowledgement. His mother, he remembered from photos, was identical to the succubus of lore. And Firenz was a wise creature; he would expect him to guess his lovers. Once more, he found himself torn into a prophesy where he and Voldemort were involved in. but this time, it tied in to his advantage. It had said, "Companions".

"You and your new family will face much ahead, Harry. Many things not mentioned in this particular vision will come to pass that will not be helpful in your relationship with them. But heed this…for I cannot tell anything more for now." He turned to the direction his herd left in and began walking away before facing him one last time.

"The next of the alchemists will not relent in his quest for possession of you above all else, unless destroyed be that which he desires." With that he galloped off, leaving Harry to wonder about his meaning.

*it is time to return home young one…_tempus sectoinon_.*

Harry watched as the world around him seemed to ghost away until the light of the moon returned to its position of what had been an hour previous.

"Err…thanks…whoever you are." He muttered as he took flight, heading to the edge of the Hogwarts wards.

* + *

Hagrid gazed up at the sky in wonder and curiosity from his hut window, watching the dragon take flight once more from the forest. How amazing would it be if he could catch it and keep it as a pet? But he knew it was a lost cause. After Norbert - no- norberta. He had decided to visit Charlie when his obsession got out of hand. Perhaps during winter break, he could go. 'Well', he thought as he watched the dragon play in the air as it flew off. 'No harm in naming him, right?' he sighed and leaned his head on his hand as he watched the creature fly into the distance.

"Dominique." He whispered with a smile as the dragon disappeared completely.

* * *

gah! finally i escaped the curse of the writers block! REVIEW MY PRITTIES! FULFILL MY STORIES QUOTA OF MASOCHISTIC PLEASURE! RAPE IT WITH YOUR LENGTHLY AND FUN FILLED REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOOOT!!!


	10. Getting lucky with you

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. All credit except for the plot of this fan fiction goes to J.K Rowling

Title: Serpent Personified

Pairing: Harry/Voldy, Harry/Lucius, Harry/Voldy/Lucius

"Test" - regular speech

'Test' – thoughts

_~test~_ - parseltongue

*test* telepathy

Chapter 9- "Gettin' lucky with you."

Charley awoke to a particularly large pop and immediately looked over at the fire where Harry had just "awoken", yawning loudly.

"Mnnnaahh!" he stretched out his arms and groaned as he eased his wings back into his spine, unsure how he knew how. "Hey, charley." He smiled and stepped out of the fire, letting some continue to flow around him.

"Oh Harry!" Charlie appeared nervous. "Erm…how long was I out?" Harry giggled as his scaled receded into his skin his appearance once more that of a normal…teenage…; charley stared Harry up and down unbelievingly.

"Harry…what…how did you…?" the boy (?) raised a chiseled eyebrow and folded his now, muscular arms across his chest.

"What?" charley could only gape at him, and raised a pointed finger at him. No…he was not shocked of his nudity, as he had noticed this nearly forty minutes ago. No, he was gaping at the sudden development between the legs of the now…as it appeared, twenty five year old _man_.

"L-lo-…look…" he stammered. "Mir, mir…" he just couldn't form comprehensible words. Harry once more gave him a strange and confused look but conjured a full length mirror.

* + *

"So what your saying to me is that…Harry-"

"Yes, Lucius." Tom rubbed his temples as he decided to explain their problem one more time. "Harry is a succubus. He will be drawn to any form of hormonal stimuli, and if not satiated constantly, will begin taking anyone with or without their consent to satisfy his, err…vampire-like tendencies."

Lucius' eyes popped out of his skull for the tenth time that night when he realized that Harry would need to ….he shuddered at the thought of what would become the boys main source of nutrition, and not necessarily in pleasure.

"So he can no longer stay at Hogwarts unless we can find a way to satisfy him…we can't risk him exposing himself. It would bring up too many complications." Voldemort nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention a hoard of raped individuals."

"Would Harry really do that?"

"If he got to that point, he would not bee in a state of mind where he could resist his instincts. Succubae are rarely born between a human and demon. As he is only half succubae…well let us be thankful, he is not going to become this." the dark lord held up the book he had found in the last ten minutes and showed Lucius the photograph inside of a succubae, chained to a wall as those who had captured her cleaned up the withering bodies of its victims. Its eyes were ravenous with lust, and its body flailed about trying to free itself of its bonds as it watched the wizards. The caption under it said thus;

_Succubae draw energy from men to sustain themselves, often until the victim becomes exhausted or dies. In one such story, a man in the town of Koblenz is bewitched by a succubus, with whom he is forced to repeatedly fornicate in the presence of his wife. The story says that, "After an incredible number of such bouts, the poor man at last sinks to the floor utterly exhausted and disgusted beyond belief." From mythology and fantasy, Lilith and the Lilin (Jewish), Lilly (English) and Lilitu (Sumerian) are considered forms of succubae._

_According to the __Malleus Maleficarum__, or "Witches' Hammer", written by Heinric Kramer (Insitoris) in 1486, a succubus collects semen from the men she sleeps with, which incubi then use to impregnate women,__thus explaining how demons could apparently sire children despite the traditional belief that they were incapable of reproduction. Children so begotten were supposed to be those that were born deformed, or more susceptible to supernatural influences_.*

Lucius looked up at his second lover upon reading this, who nodded.

"Harry is the son of Lily Evans. She was widely known amongst the elder wizards to be the fabled succubus. I researched this while you were fetching Weasley." he continued. "It is unusual for a succubus to remain with a single partner, but not unheard of. And Lilith was one of immense age and experience; she would have long since found control over her instincts"

Lucius stared into the fireplace and sighed. Harry, his Harry had already been feeling these so called instincts, no wonder he had taken him as a second consort. He wondered if he was only being used. He hoped not, but knowing what he was…it was unlikely that Harry truly cared for him.

But as the son of Lilith…did he already kno-

"OH FUCK!" a loud scream awoke them from their contemplative daze and brought the two men running into the room, only to see Harry rush behind charley who's cheeks flushed to a dangerous crimson.

"Harry what happened?" demanded the dark lord, looking quite worried. Lucius' gaze strayed to downward to see Charley's obvious problem as Harry bashfully his behind him.

"I-I…I really need a robe, Volo…err…its…embarassi-"

"Why did you scream out like that?!" tom yelled angrily, "I thought you'd been hurt!" 'Or worse' he silently added. Harry's face became, I possible, brighter than even Weasley. Lucius had never known Harry to be sexually modest. He smirked, suddenly very curious of what his lover was hiding.

"Well of you're sure, I suppose I'll give you mine, I seemed to have left my wand in the other room." Tom looked at him incredulously when he saw Harry visibly gulp.

"What are you doing?" he mouthed. But Lucius ignored him. Charley could think of nothing to do but stand there and hope that the monster pressing against his back would somehow go limp.

"Here." He smiled and began removing his robe, under which he had nothing on, and Harry knew it. Charles face turned stark white.

"Er...n-never mind. I'll just conjure one up I suppo- wait! I said-"Lucius disrobed and walked over to the two who stood, holding out his robe to Harry.

"Take it!" he insisted with a smile. Harry hesitantly reached out to take it when the blonde wrenched the robe and the boy attached to it forward. But he was not in any way prepared for what he saw.

"BLOODY, FUCKING BUGGERY IN HELL!!! DID THAT GO UP MY ARSE!!!?!!?" Voldemort exclaimed at the now ten and a half inch member that practically screamed "look at me and drool!!!" Harry growled in embarrassment and quickly covered his nether regions with the robe.

"Err…my lord? I think we have a bigger problem." Lucius blushed even more than when he had seen what Harry now sported between his legs as he looked up and down his now, very muscular, very _adult_ body. Tom was still raving about the size of his dominants cock.

**A/N: wow! What a pervert!!**

"WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE BIGGER THAN _THAT_!?!?" he practically screamed, causing Harry to groan in similar fashion to a boy who's mother was exploiting his baby pictures to his best friends.

"The fact he is now taller than I may clue you in, my lord." Tom suddenly shut up and took a moment to see exactly what Lucius had meant.

"Oh bugger."

*+*

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I HAVE A JOB TO DO!!!" charley raged for the tenth time to Harry and Lucius (tom had since gone to his study to brew a now essential potion to Harry's life.). "I can't abandon my work!"

"Please Charles?" Lucius half begged. "Harry has next to nothing in the form of cloths, adult or junior!"

"And how is that more important than MY JOB!?" charley growled. "More so, how is that more important than Harry's schooling?!"

"I no longer need it, charley." Harry stated calmly, quickly formulating a plan to get him to comply. The man already had been told of Harry's situation with Salazar, however for the past three hours the four men had been discussing Harry's future in Hogwarts. Since Harry was only half succubus, he had a much better hold on his instincts. However, he would need nightly sustenance, which Lucius would satisfy on school days, tom on the weekends, and during the holidays, both. As for his age difference, tom was already familiar with a potion that would de age him for twelve hours, he only needed to brew enough to last him the week, but it was particularly difficult, as Severus himself had been the inventor.

And only just now, Lucius had decided that, Harry was in need of new clothing, as he was now with a Malfoy and no doubt dumbledork had figured it out the moment he realized they were both missing. Harry would need to become acquainted with pureblood society in the twenty first century (with Salazar's memories he knew the basics, but the ways had somewhat changed since his time). On top of that, he needed to look the part at the parties and gatherings that often times took place every weekend. And it was custom to bring your current lover or spouse with you, weather or not you had both. It was common for the masters of a wizarding clan to have a mistress or consort. And he doubted narcissa would mind, as long as she thought she was first in his heart, she would have no further issues. Thus…Harry was in need of a new wardrobe.

"Be that as it may, I cannot let you skip out on school for a shopping trip." He insisted. "Mother would murder me and if I was found out, there would be hell to pay."

"This is not just about the cloths, Charles." Lucius pouted. "The potion my master is working on will not finish brewing until midday tomorrow. How will Harry explain his new appearance? The headmaster would see right through age glamour. It's one of his specialties."

"no." Charlie growled. "That is my final decision." At this he turned to Harry with a stern look and opened his mouth for a second lecture, but found himself somehow unable to focus on anything but the kitten like pout on his lips.

"But…charley…" Harry practically whimpered, his eyes watering sadly. "What if I get_ jumped_ by that _nasty _old, _Filch_?" he let his cheeks blush. "He's such a _pervert_! I wouldn't be able to fight him off…not anymore…not with my new _problem_." He was whining now, eyelashes batting innocently as his new talent of seduction took hold. And charley melted like putty in his hands. How could he resist Harry's puppy face? The man sighed and grumbled, knowing, but somehow not caring that Harry was manipulating him.

"Fine! Whatever!" he said trying to resist a blush and focusing on un tenting his pants. Honestly! How did the boy suddenly get so good at thi-

"Ouch!" Lucius grimaced slightly as a thick letter landed on his head, a red and gold blur rushing back out the window.

"heh, fawks always does that to slytherine's." Harry chuckled as he picked up the letter. "He has a thing for hitting them on the head when he's delivering a letter. Some strange fetish of his." Looking at it charley frowned recognizing the handwriting as the headmasters, labeling it Harry Potter, n an elegant scrawl.

"Wonder what the old coot has to say." Harry muttered as he sat down between the two men and opened it, biting his finger before running it over the slightly indented writing, reading it aloud.

"Hello my dear boy,

How are you at the moment? I assume you had an eventful night, possibly more so that even you imagined."

"You don't thin-" Lucius started but was interrupted by harries hand over his mouth.

"in assumption that Lucius is reading this with you, and I suspect he will wonder what I meant by this, yes, I do know that Harry will have come into his magical inheritance, although I am not sure what it will be, I do know that lily was descended from veela-"

"Hah! Old fool!" Lucius grinned.

"Shut it!" charley shushed him.

"And that when she lost her virginity to your father, James, she underwent a physical maturation, as do all of her species. So you need not worry about the de aging potion I am sure will be hovering in your list of options to "hide" your change to me. Have no fear, my boys, there is no need, and so you may turn the burner off for now and leave the brewing for a more opportune time, like potions class for instance.

Being of the fact that Harry will no longer fit into his school robes or day cloths, I give you permission to take tomorrow off to remedy that and take care of any soreness or other issues that may be bothering Harry at the moment."

The three men blushed bright pink at this and all eyes turned to Harry, both the blond and the red head attempting not to laugh at him.

"Not a word." Harry grumbled before continuing. "I do happen to know that Mr. Weasley was called from work earlier and assume that in a panic, Lucius fetched him for his expertise on magical creatures, as Hagrid would not be very trustworthy in such a delicate situation. I would like to thank him for his no doubt helpful advice on the nature and development of veela. I will see both of you tomorrow evening upon your return and give Lucius my blessing as Harry's magical guardian for this relationship to carry out however the two of you deem fit, within reason.

Yours,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.

*+*

"How does he do that?!" Tom exclaimed unbelievingly as he finished reading the letter. Charlie shook his head, having gotten used to the headmasters unexplained knowledge of nearly everything years ago. "It's utterly _inhuman_ how the only two details he missed were Lilly's true form and I!"

"I agree, it's a bit frightening to know he can deduct as much as he has." Lucius had just stepped out of the shower and was enjoying Harry's sudden fascination with combing through his luxurious hair. Harry was almost purring with delight as he ran a comb and his fingers through the well kept mane.

"He is a legimines…more skilled than even you Volo." Harry stated absently. "He only hides it for the purpose of his element of surprise; he likes to keep his followers on his toes." He growled a moment, his new rumbling baritone sending a violent shiver down tom's spine. "Similar to you, only you use intimidation."

Tom was lost in Harry's voice at the moment not really paying attention to what he was saying; only the tone that he was sure Harry didn't know was slowly making him melt. He wondered if Harry could sing. Of course he could, succubae had invented it after all before humanity had even begun to exist. How foolish. He had to find a way to hear it.

'no! Stop! stop." he mentally slapped himself. That was a bit obsessive, even by his standards. No…best to just try and focus on-

"Volo would you hand me the leather thong over there on the counter?" harries now naturally husky and melodic voice sent him reeling with the unintentional innuendo as he stumbled over to grab the leather hair tie, eager to please his dominor in hopes of one more go before he left for school tonight.

"Here Harry." he restrained a blush, insisting to himself he was not a love struck school girl. His efforts failed epically when Harry flashed him the simplest yet sexy smile he had ever seen.

"Thanks, love." He proceeded to tie Lucius' hair into a ponytail at the base of his neck. "There. What do you think luc?" he gestured over to tom. "You think I should give him back his youth for our trip?" tom scowled as he found himself returning to his thirty year old self, before he had finally begun to change physically.

"O comes now, my lord." Luc smiled as hen stood up. "You wanted to come with us; you can't very well look like yourself."

"..true." tom grumbled. "Well shall we head out then?"

"I guess. Are you going back to work, then charley?" asked Harry.

"Yes, norberta needs my attention today. She recently got over dragon pox and she needs to be looked after more often for a while."

"Tell her Harry said hi alright?" he smiled pleasantly as they all made their way to the doors.

"Will do Harry. Try not to leave a trail of fainted women in your wake alright?" he cast a wary glance at the other nearly just as attractive men beside them. "I think the three of you could gather a mob if you aren't careful." Lucius and Harry laughed heartedly (tom only blushed, unused to compliments of the like).

"Not to worry Charles." Luc sniggered as they all stepped out, the door locking behind them. "Right then. I will owl you sometime this week; I had forgotten how enjoyable your company is."

"Wonderful. I'll see you around, take care." in the next instant he was gone with a pop.

"Shall we go then?" tom repeated. Harry and Lucius nodded and apparated to diagon ally.

*+*

"I refuse to come out!" Harry's voice rang out with obvious embarrassment. Lucius and tom both groaned out a borderline angry growl, tom already having conjured an ice pack for his forehead from the throbbing headache Harry had put on him. This was the LAST outfit they had chosen out for him. And he had acted this way for each and every one of them, but with this one, Harry was surprisingly insistent he don't come out.

"Harry, it's the last thing we'll have you try on. But its already four o clock! We have been here for six hours! Have mercy on us and come out so we can see if it fits."

"No! It fits fine! Just let me take it off so we can leave!"

"Harry, why can't you just show us?!" tom sighed re-cooling his icepack. 'I swear I'm going to make the brat wear it in public if he doesn't come out.'

"That horrid clerk wants to rape me I just know it! She was practically undressing me with her beady black beetle eyes!" Harry whined cutely, nearly changing Lucius' and tom's mid about making him come out. But now they were just curious as to why he couldn't just show them. At that moment Lucius had a light bulb moment and smirked

"Come out or we'll tell her to help you undr-"

"Okay! Alright! I'm coming out!" Harry all but shrieked and burst out of the dressing room. He straightened up and folded his arms in a pout. If this had been an anime, Lucius and tom would have dies instantly of spontaneous bloody noses. Harry was clad in the tightest leather cargoes anyone had ever seen, accented by numerous chains and studded belts. His fishnet shirt was torn and ripped along the seams, giving absolutely no room for the imagination. His hands sported leather studded knuckle, fingerless gloves, and his shoes were some muggle brand that Lucius had refused to acknowledge could have been created by muggles.

"_They are much too sexy to possibly have been designed by muggles." The shoes in question were Converse All Stars._

"ADHAERO!" tom suddenly shouted, a purple jet of light kitting Harry before he could block it, sticking the cloths to Harry's body. The man's eyes widened in horror before they narrowed as he lunged at him, banging his aching head against the cold hard ground with every word he screamed.

"NO! SEX! FOR! YOU! FOR! A! WEEK! GET! ME! OUT! OF! THIS! NOW!!!!!"

Lucius was all but pissing himself with laugher as the clerk watched in aroused horror, clearly debating weather or not to cheer Harry on.

"AAAGH! OKAY OKAY! FINITE!" Harry's cloths glowed violet a moment before Harry released him.

"ha-Harry?" tom was close to tears, of pain and distress; quite the sight to behold. Harry glared at him, eyes flashing yellow. "Did you mean what you said?"

"I said it didn't I?" Harry snapped. "I don't make empty threats, Volo." Harry strode back into the dressing room and came out a second later in the same cloths, grinning evilly.

"On second thought," he resisted the urge to cackle. "Since you like this outfit so much, I think I'll wear it…" tom looked like he really would cry. "And we've been shopping all day How about we go to the end of diagon ally to the Flame, karaoke bar?" Lucius grinned his sexy grin and glanced over to tom.

"Sounds like a plan, love." He reached into his pocket and threw a bag of gold to the woman. "Keep the change, madam." He smiled politely as Harry led him and a grousing Voldemort out of Twilfits and Tattings.

*+*

"Blimey! Harry Potter in my bar?!" the owner squealed in delight as he led them to a front table just in front of the stage where the mic charms, some new MP3 incant and ribbon lyrics were being cast. "Oh this is a real treat! Oh and Lucius Malfoy! Why don't you ever visit me anymore?" he pouted a moment before retuning to his bubbly mood. "Who did you bri- oh my! Aren't you a hot little number!" the flamboyant man giggled as he eyeballed tom without shame.

"On your bike, jerry." Lucius warned playfully. "He's with us." Jerry, as he was called apparently, seemed to only get even more hyper. Harry had to severely restrain himself from slapping this poof upside the head. Suddenly the man turned to Harry, licking his lips not so discreetly.

"Will you be singing tonight, hot lips?" Harry growled in a deep feral tone, sending a shiver through all three men who surrounded him. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do so but he eased up to the man and leaned into him until their noses almost touched.

"Any requests?" he breathed onto the mans lips, enjoying the rush of hormones he felt engulf him not noticing tom and Lucius exchange worried looks.

"Heehee…I think I know a good one." He leaned up to licks harries lips the moment he backed up with a teasing smirk.

"Set it up for me round six will you?" he winked. "And you can come and share a fire whisky with us later, on me."

"I'd love too, but I'm understaffed tonight." Jerry looked genuinely disappointed. "I'll set up the song, if you promise to open up the show for me." he licked his lips once more.

"sure thing jay." Harry smiled as they all sat down, seeing the unreadable looks of his two lovers.

"Harry what was that?" Lucius looked more aroused than anything. Where as tom looked a bit…possessive.

"Err…I really don't know myself. I guess…was that flirting?"

"Uh, yes." Tom grumbled. "With someone you are not dating or mated too." He pouted slightly, tweaking Harry's heart string.

"Awww. Tom is jealous?" Harry teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." Tom looked at him, a bit hurt by Harry's nonchalance. "I don't li-mnnnnnn." His brooding was put to a stop when Harry leaned in to kiss him, his tongue slipping in to play with his lovers. Lucius watched contently as tom's pout melted into a submissive whimper of longing right before Harry pulled away with a soft smile.

"I hereby renounce my punishment on you for hexing me." he winked. "Dumbledork shouldn't mind if I'm an hour late back." Tom instantly lit up and smiled just as jerry stood up on stage, everyone's attention on him.

"Hey guys, welcome to karaoke night!" he giggled. "I know we usually pick out a name from our hat over there." He pointed to a pink feathery hat in the back.

"Thank Merlin." Said someone right behind Harry. The whole bar gave a hearty laugh before jerry continued.

"But … but…" he seemed to be trying to contain his excitement but was failing miserably. "Oh fuck it HARRY POTTER IS IN MY BAR! AAAAAHHH!" he practically broke every window in the tavern with the squeal that erupted from his over stretched vocal cords, not doubt gaining the attention of a few werewolf packs out somewhere in North Korea.

Harry was ready to just die at that point, seriously regretting his agreement to this.

"Come on up Harry! sing your little sexy heart out!" Harry could feel the steam rising off his body from embarrassment and reluctantly stood up, receiving numerous cat calls and whistles that ironically, eased his mood a bit. He cast a silent charm on the stage setting it for the song he had picked on the spot and flipped his wand upside down pocketing it and waited for the music to begin, his confidence suddenly blowing up to the point of over cockiness. He looked at all of the men and some women in the bar, all of which looked gob smacked at him. He felt sexy…and strangely unembarrassed at this new attention he was getting, but there were only two people he wanted to impress here, and he looked directly at them as he began to sing.

Honey you're a sweet thing  
and you look so fine  
all I ever wanted  
is to make you mine

Harry stepped off of the stage and swayed his hips as he made for Lucius, leaning over the table slightly as he fingered his lips seductively.

Give me a clue

He climbed onto the table, drooping his eyes as Lucius tried his best not to moan at the sight of him.

Tell me what I need to do

He "walked" his fingers up Lucius' chest and traced his forefinger down his cheek.

To get lucky with you.

He suddenly turned to Tom and winked, as he sang the next stanza.

Boy I really love you  
with my heart and soul

He slid off of the table and into his lap with cat like grace and rubbed against tom's chest, his face getting even closer than he had with jerry.

Honey won't you take me  
Where I want to go

he backed up and bit his lip as if shy of what he meant by that.

Give me, a clue

He backed up onto the table and spread his knees, rolling his hips so lightly that only tom and Lucius could have seen.

Tell me what in need to do

To get lucky with you.

The music picked up slightly as did Harry's enthusiasm as he practically slithered off of the table between them, his hands brushing both of their shoulders.

Getting lucky  
woo, getting lucky

He sang he's damn heart out, knowing that this song above all others they would appreciate. Because that's exactly how they had gotten together; sheer dumb luck.

It's really what it's all about  
he strutted back onto the stage, and took out his wand as if it were a mic and sang into it, bringing smiles onto the faces of everyone in the bar at the fun he was having, and that they were having watching his seduce his two companions with an ironically clean song.

Getting lucky, hmm getting lucky  
It's something I can't do without

Honey I've been waiting,  
waiting patiently  
Let me unlock your heart boy  
I think I got the key

Once more he made his way over to his lovers, though this time it was agonizingly slow.

Give me, a clue,

Tell me what I need to do

To get lucky with you

He took a few more steps towards them and with a swing to his hips he bent over and beckoned them over with a finger.

Oh honey, honey  
Give me a clue

He slid up onto the table for the finish and rolled his hips dramatically as he eased his head back at "tell".

Wontcha _Tell_ me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you

He ended the song looking directly into tom's eyes, smirking playfully, and silently telling him that he was his first and favorite love. Lucius couldn't find it in his heart to disagree with how right it looked.

* * *

woot! had a lot of fun with this chappie! review review review!!!!


	11. blargh

blargh. okay im really hating how this is going. i was in the middle of emotional termoil while writing this. so it got rather chaotic. i think im going to rewrite this eventually. i dont want to get too into it cause my basilisk story is going decently well. so im somewhat abandoning this for now. i will prolly get back to it later. but it just got way to...just _TOO._

so yeah. blargh. sorry.


	12. NOTICE! IMPORTANT!

alright heres the thing. **the reason my stories havent been updated and the contest thingy hasnt been posted it because my computer contracted over 7k trojans in a matter of a week. **why u ask? **because my 32 yr old roommate** (whom is supposedly retarded according to the gov statement) **had gotten a hold of my laptop while i was recharging it every night and watching porn.** i found the links in the virus code and had to literally **wipe my hard drive clean **and _**reinstall EVERYTHING. **_unfortunately the one thing i HAVENT been able to install is **microsoft word and without it the doc's i saved with all my fanfics in them are useless**. sooo yeah ALL OF MY STORIES ARE ON HIATUS ONN ACCOUNT OF MY RETARDED/CREEPER ROOMMATE (ex room mate as of 40 min ago. SHE MOVED OUT! YATTTA!

as soon as i have the program i need ill be back on track. **cause i have a nearly finished _YOTS chappie_, a nearly finished _BOTK chappie_, a _oneshot Harry/voldie tragety_ (character death just a heads up), a_ oneshot kaka/naru fluff_, the _beginnings of SP rewrite _and a **

**_crackfic sasu/naru/saku/kaka/ita_ based on my other (awesome as fuck) roommate's most recent trip on CCC. **xD best shit ive ever written!

yes my friends.** i am going to be uploading a _crapload_ in the next month or so. so be ready. :D **

peace out!

Jason J. S.


End file.
